The one you love
by midnightpuncher
Summary: 'It'll never be me, the one you love isn't it' he thought. While Akashi finally have a chance with Kuroko, Ogiwara comeback, it's always like that. When Akashi changed, he gave the bluenette cold shoulder. Kuroko knows he was too late. AkaKuro (summary updated)
1. Chapter 1

**Um, this is my first time for writting a fic, so please go easy on me :)**

**Tbh I love KnB for a long time now that I just have a confidence to write a story**

**Mainly I love all pairings and not against any of them, but idk why REALLY LOVE ANGSTY STORY /please don't hate me/**

**and don't you worry, the story here is not all about angst :)**

**Well English is not my first language so please point out the grammar mistake if you notice it :)**

* * *

•

•

_**The one you love**_

_**Main pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**_

_**Characters : Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Ogiwara Shigehiro  
**_

_**WARNING : Fast-plot**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Disclaimer**_ **_: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**•**

**•**

**Words in **_italic _**is what the character thinks**

**BETA-ED Thanks for my friend bbk**

* * *

"Let's break up", the redhead said to the bluenette with deep voice and pained expression.

Akashi just gave his smile. He knows this day would come, but he didn't think it will be this quick._ It's okay; we've been through this. I'm tired, when 'HE' comes, Kuroko just drifting far away from me. When I felt he's already in my grasp, he vanishes. Maybe we are just not meant for each other. The time he spent with me just a filler, a turning point in his life._ Akashi moves calmly and started packing his belongings.

Silence spreads through the room. The bluenette just stood there and his eyes looked empty. He didn't understand, what did he do wrong? _Is he tired of me already? Kuroko doesn't understand a thing, why are we breaking up? Why is his voice is full of disappointment?_ Kuroko didn't understand anymore let alone he can't answer the declaration of his boyfriend just said.

"Kuroko... I'm moving out, you can do whatever you want with this apartment. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better boyfriend. Thank you for your care"

The teal head didn't listen to what the redhead said. He's still in his own head, thinking. When he decided to answer the redhead, all he heard is a door being slammed. His boyfriend has already gone, leaving him. He dropped to his knees and tears bursted out, blurring his vision.

"A..Akashi-kun...W-why...am I not... enough for you?", Kuroko just cried and mumbled a little. What's he does not understand is, why so sudden?

* * *

Kuroko met Akashi when attending middle school, at Teiko Junior High. They entered the same club; a basketball club in which the redhead was the captain and in the first string, while Kuroko in the third. At that time, Kuroko was struggling on his orientation, he likes both of girls and boys. He already realized it earlier than other boys in his age.

That time Kuroko was in love with his childhood friend, Ogiwara, so he didn't pay any attention to others. But Ogiwara's not in the area, they separated because Ogiwara's family must move according to his father's work. They still texted each other and promised to play basketball in national.

Not long after joining the club, Akashi took interest on Kuroko. He trained him and Kuroko finally joined the first string. Back then, the redhead has wanted to know more about the bluenette. Slowly, but surely, Akashi approached Kuroko and got to know the bluenette better. They talked about various things, ate together and exchange opinion about books they like.

"Kuroko, there's a grain of rice near you lips..", the redhead brought his finger up and pointed it to Kuroko's face. "Here? oh here?" the bluenette brushed his mouth hastily but the grain was nowhere to be found on the side he was brushing off.

"Here", the redhead brushed his thumb gently near Kuroko's lips and smiled with a slightly sad expression. The bluenette's face turned red in a second and left the redhead chuckled a little.

* * *

"I think...I like Akashi-kun", the bluenette said that to GOM except the captain.

Kise dropped his jaw so hard that he actually would faint in a moment, Aomine just ruffled his hair, Murasakibara just stayed silent and kept eating his snack, and Midorima just froze in the spot, in front of his locker.

"but how about Ogi...whatever, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked with questionable look on his face while the other two keep silent.

Kuroko couldn't deny the fact that he forgets about Ogiwara for a moment. It's not because he's in love with Akashi now, but, something felt different when he heard his childhood friend name, he felt so guilty. Kuroko feel attracted to his captain, was he only a mere replacement of Ogiwara when he's not around?

"...", the teal haired boy kept silent. _Yeah, i love Ogiwara-kun. But, how about me liking Akashi-kun ? It's not like I forget about Ogiwara-kun, we still text each other right ?_

"Maybe you just think Akashi as an replacement of Ogiwara, Kuroko. You still in love with Ogiwara don't you?", Midorima finally broke the tension.

"I don't know if it's my place to say this, but, i think Midorima's quite right. Because, er...you can't just change your feelings because the "DUDE" you love is not here, right?", said Aomine.

"...yeah, maybe i just find Akashi-kun as an replacement for Ogiwara-kun. Sorry guys, for misunderstand", the smaller boy answered. _Yeah, this is just a distraction. I'm sure I've been wrong about these feelings._

The conversation is over when Akashi's opened the door and said the practice has already finished and everyone can go home now. The redhead just stared at the bluenette. Kuroko found Akashi stared at him and quickly turned his head to avoid the captain's gaze, thus started taking his things.

"Kuroko, can i talk to you ?", the redhead asked.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I need to go home now because I'm in charge of dinner today", The bluenette lied about the dinner duty, because HE COULDN'T COOK anything beside boiling egg. He felt guilty because of the lie. But, he's afraid if he continued to interact with his captain, he'll soon forget about Ogiwara.

He chuckled "Okay, I'll let you off today, see you tomorrow", the redhead stayed in the club room to change and get ready to go home.

* * *

Another day passed and Kuroko has been avoiding Akashi for a while. Because of the redhead's curiosity, when lunch break arrives, he finally asked him what happened. Akashi went to Kuroko's class and asked someone to call the bluenette for him. After a while, the bluenette came and asked what's wrong. Akashi just stared at the bluenette and sighed.

"Are you avoiding me?", Akashi asked. His voice sounded just like sword flying through the bluenette side, almost stab him.

"Wha..What? No.. O-of course not Akashi-kun..", Kuroko's voicesounds so unconvincing that make Akashi wondered what had happened. Why's Kuroko avoiding him. Was it because he's giving an aggressive attitude about wanting to know Kuroko or what else? he couldn't think about anything else beside that.

Akashi gave Kuroko silent treatment for a moment and finally talked, "I see... If something's wrong, you can talk about it with me, Kuroko.."

"sure, Akashi-kun, thank you..", Kuroko answered his captain with normal voice this time and Akashi went back to his own class, pondering many thoughts in which 80% of it were about the teal head.

* * *

The school has ended and the basketball team were getting on practice. Kuroko with the GOM changed into their practice outfit, except without his captain.

"Hey, I heard there's good ice cream at the convenience store near station, wanna grab it later after practice over guys?", Kise cheerfully asked his teammates.

"Really ? Kise-chin...sometimes you speak about good things...and i can't go, sorry, Aka-chin is doubling up my training menu", Murasakibara answered Kise with his usual so-little sarcasm.

"Whaaaaat...? I always speaking good things, Murasakibaracchi...! And what about you guys?", the blond asked with persuasive voice.

"I'll go", the bluenette answered. "fine, if you're-", Aomine slightly answered but stopped by Kise.

"It's ok if Aominecchi doesn't join us-_ssu_", Kise immediately answered. "why you...fine! I'll go and pay for my self", Aomine groaned.

Later, they enjoyed the convenience store's ice cream and finally talked about Kuroko's problem about their captain is cornering the phantom man.

"So, i heard you've been avoiding Akashi, Tetsu...", the darker bluenette asked.

Kuroko fell silent for a moment and then answered, "Yeah...you know...how?"

"it doesn't matter how I know.. but obviously avoiding him...I think you shouldn't do that especially you just confirmed your feelings right ? It's not like you like him that way anyway.. just act normally", Aomine answered while eating his ice cream almost gone.

"yeah.. yeah Kurokocchi... why you bother with that anyway-_ssu_? the one you like is Ogi...whatever right?" Kise stumbled in.

"I think Kuroko has his decision about that..", a voice cuts the conversation, the three turned around and found Midorima tugged on his glasses like always.

"Mi..midorima/cchi!", kise and aomine startled and started yelling at the same time.

Many months has passed and the bluenette got news about his childhood friend he always loves. Ogiwara would come back in nationals, so Kuroko's going to meet him, have a 'DATE' or so it called and asked for early leave on practice. He let the GOM know about the news but not his captain.

"You can leave after you let me know your reason, Kuroko..", The redhead was confused because Kuroko has avoided him for almost a month and he suddenly asked for early leave? what's going on here. fine, he already understand it Kuroko didn't like when he got so close, but practice is practice. that has nothing to do with their chasing-running relationship.

"um, my relative is going to visit my place soon, so my parent is asking if i can take an early leave from practicing, Akashi-kun...", the bluenette answered him with trembling voice afraid that his captain could see through his lies.

The redhead just stood still and not asking back. He knew Kuroko is lying to him right now, but he couldn't help to ask him anymore. "Fine, but I'll tripled your training menu tomorrow in case you leave early again...and... don't lie to me", Akashi answered and walked through. Kuroko just stood there for a minute and couldn't answer his captain back. But he realized that he has Ogiwara waiting for him.

* * *

"O...Ogiwara-kun...I...I...I like you", the bluenette just confessed to Ogiwara. "Yes I like being with you too", Ogiwara answered happily and he hugged Kuroko. The bluenette pushed him and said, "You don't understand... I really like you.. Not as a friend..."

"huh ? it's not the same ? I felt I want to kiss you and my heart gonna explode when you said that you like me earlier", Ogiwara said.

Kuroko felt his face getting hotter because of what Ogiwara has said. _So it's mutual then. Err... so we're dating now, right?_ He felt so happy he squeezed Ogiwara around his arms. While they're still having a hug, not noticing a certain someone watched in the back.

**•**

**•**

**•**

* * *

**So...what do you think ? Please give me your opinion about this chapter, and I will update the next chapter if I already completed my final graduation assignments this weekend. Well it could be faster or not, but i will definitely in upcoming one or next two weeks if i'm not busy, yes I know I risk it •_•**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg, I really, literally really busy typing my assignment project *sobs* because of attending some event at the capital OTL**

**yeah, tomorrow is the day my professors will see my ongoing projects**

** ah enjoy chapter 2, like always, fast plot, well, who wants to dwells in the past, when we can advanced further to AkaKuro's future XD**

**and please see the A/N after reading and give me some help deciding the choices I've been asking :)**

* * *

**•**

**•**

_**The one you love**_

_**Main pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**_

_**Character : ****Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya**, Generation of Miracles & Ogiwara Shigehiro_

_**WARNING : Fast-plot**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Disclaimer**_ **_: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**•**

**•**

******Words in **_italic _**is what the character thinks**

******BETA-ED Thanks for my friend bbk**

* * *

When Kuroko took an early leave, Akashi resumed basketball practice with the rest of GOM player. He just felt frustrated knowing Kuroko is avoiding him, for ALMOST A MONTH. That teal head is so confusing. _There's a time when he's so close with me yet now...I don't really know what's happening right now. Does he knows about how I feel toward him ? Is he disgusted with me ?_ The boy continued the practice while still having all those thoughts and after that, stayed behind while the other GOM went home to discuss next match line with the coach.

Akashi went home after locking the gym. The redhead had told his driver not to pick him up at school because it would just attract too much unwanted attention, so he preferred to take a little walk towards his house. Akashi walked along the street and noticed someone with baby blue hair near a quiet alley. Wanting to make sure if that person was a certain someone he knew. Akashi turned his head and froze, it was certain that the bluenette is Kuroko...hugging someone he doesn't know. After a hug, they shared a kiss and not long after, they walked away.

_I see, so it's because of this. Of course he was bothered by my actions while he's in love with someone else. How can I missed this ?_ Akashi's chest felt so hurts but he covered with his usual poker face. Still deep in his thinking, Akashi continued to walk home.

* * *

That night, Akashi thought so hard about how he will face Kuroko the day after and how he's going to treat him. He just couldn't forget when he saw Kuroko, hugging and kissing with his so called boyfriend.

Akashi sighed. _I just need to treat him like always_.

* * *

Morning came and Akashi felt the sun shining through the curtains. He rose and turned his head to a photo frame on the cupboard near his bed. "Good morning, mother.." It's an old photo which was taken when he's small with his mother beside him.

Akashi changed into his uniform and took a breakfast with his father. Breakfast time was silent as usual, and they only greet each other before and after it.

"Seijuurou... I heard about the next practice match you'll having in the next two weeks. How's your study going ?", His father finally talked, and it was always the same topic.

"Yes, we'll be facing X school and my study is going smoothly, father. Thank you for asking", he answered and continued having his meal.

"I see.. Just remember what is your top priority is", his father ended their short conversation.

After finished with breakfast, Akashi took take his school bag and walked towards the door. _Yeah, a normal decent morning indeed._

* * *

"...shi...Akashi! Oi Akashi!" Midorima called Akashi while he just lost in thoughts.

"I'm sorry Midorima. What is it that you want?", Akashi asked.

"We're discussing the strategy about the next match. What's wrong with you? you're not acting like yourself", He hissed after his captain who dazed off when he called him earlier.

"No... I was just lost in my own thoughts. Now then, let's get back to the discussion"

Midorima felt so pissed, because he had to repeat the strategy from the beginning.

The redhead was thinking about whether he would confess about his feeling despite knowing Kuroko already has a boyfriend. _I undoubtedly love him, it hurts me knowing he belongs to someone else. It's better to wish him to be happy than burden him with my feelings. If i want to treat him like always I must settle this matter once and for all, than avoid of getting hurt and left behind. I don't want to affect the team's performance with my worries. _Akashi finally decided, and continued to discussing the team's strategy for the next practice match.

"I think that's all. No need to worry too much, beside, we've advantages in this match, I mean literally", Akashi gave a small smirk in which sent shivers down to Midorima's spine. That was the first time Midorima witnessed something odd with his captain. His aura and air around him seems to be darker and made him shivers.

* * *

"Kuroko.. Can you meet me in my classroom after schools over ?" Finally he asked the bluenette and the boy seemed happy to accept the request.

"Okay, Akashi-kun...", Kuroko's aura was showing how happy he is.

"You looks so happy, did something good happen ?" the redhead asked.

"It's more than good, it's amazing.." Kuroko's answer felt like a pang in Akashi's heart. Kuroko's happiness emitted through from his eyes made Akashi felt more hurt. The redhead chuckled a little, trying to hide his feelings.

"Okay then, I'll be going back to my class. Lunch break has already over, please excuse me", The redhead excused himself and went back to his class.

"Hmm.. What does Akashi-kun need from me?"

* * *

The school's over and there was no practice for today so Kuroko is getting ready to meet Akashi in his classroom.

"Tetsu, we're going to Maji's, are you coming ?", Aomine asked Kuroko, in place of Kise and Murasakibara.

"Um, maybe I'll join you guys latter. I've been summoned.", Kuroko's reply made the other GOM curious.

"Um, so who's summoning you-_ssu_?", Kise asked.

"Akashi-kun.. He said to meet him in his classroom after the school's over since there's no practice today. Okay see you guys at Maji's" The teal answered and walked in direction to the redhead's classroom.

The other GOM just stood there and planned to tail Kuroko.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? Kurokocchi will hate us-_ssu_! And if Akashicchi know, he'll kill us! KILL US-_ssu_!", Kise hysterically screamed with a low voice.

"Oh god, you're so annoying, just leave if you're not coming with us", Aomine groaned while taking his step carefully to avoid getting caught

"Um...um... We still go to Maji Burger right, Mine-chin?", the giant whispered to his teammate in front of him.

"Yeah of course, since we're meeting tetsu there.. Ah, you two, don't make any noise till we reach Akashi's classroom, remember to hide under the window unless you want to be seen"

The other two just amazed that their ace already thinking a step ahead. Kise wanted to tease about the plan but changed his mind quickly because he also wanted to know what his ex-mentor doing with their captain. Murasakibara's not showing any interest with Kuroko's matter, but he kept going along anyway with Aomine's plan.

* * *

"Akashi-kun..."

"Hello, Kuroko. thank you for coming here, responding my sudden request this morning", Akashi looked relieved.

"It's fine, Akashi-kun... What do you need to talk about?" Kuroko asked with a little confusion in his expression.

"Kuroko... I like you.."

"Aka—"

Before Kuroko could answer, the red head cuts his response. "Wait, let me finish my sentences first...", the redhead continued.

The bluenette just gave in a little nod. His happy aura he emitted this morning has gone and changed into pale one, scared and afraid.

"I'm not hoping you to respond to my feelings and I know you're seeing someone.. I'm sorry I suddenly said this but I feel that if I'm not doing this, I can't treat you like I always do. I just need you to know my feelings and I'm sorry if it has bothered you. You just need to treat me like always, your Captain. I wish you to be happy from the bottom of my heart and thank you for listening tothis unimportant matter.

And, if you have a problem, you can just talk about it with me, I'll try to help as much as I can." The redhead finished his sentence with his smile.

Kuroko just stood there, shocked, he couldn't even reply the sudden confession from his captain.

"I...I'm sorry Akashi-kun... I don't realize that... that you have...feelings. For me" Kuroko's face looked pale and he couldn't get the words right.

"No, I'm sorry for bothering and taking your time...", Akashi fell silent for a moment before he finally continued his sentence.

"Let's go home okay? I hope we still can be friends and teammates" The redhead talked like the confession earlier never happened.

"...okay...", the teal head felt guilty and couldn't answer his captain back with another word.

"See you tomorrow, Kuroko", Akashi walked away with his bag.

"See you tomorrow, Akashi-kun..", the bluenette just stood there, replying his captain's good bye without even watching the redhead gone.

* * *

The other GOM who's been eavesdrop their captain confession to the phantom man jawdropped hard and widened their eyes. They looked so surprised with their eyeballs bulged, like when they received the training regimen their captain made when they went to training camp, with many over extra. Looking at each other, they nodded and hurriedly ran their asses off to Maji's before either Akashi or Kuroko caught them eavesdropping. They took a seat a little far inside and after ordering food, they began to talk about earlier event they witnessed.

"Holy crap! Akashi really, really confessed!", Aomine sounded like a person who was saved from homicide.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this.. But what surprise me more is Akashicchi didn't ask Kurokocchi to respond to his feelings-_ssu_!", Kise sounded like Aomine except he sounds like he found diamond in his nose. "You...know... he's absolute, he said he never fail to get anything he wants, so about Kurokocchi, he will just leave it like that-_ssu_?! Can you really believe that?!"

"But, Kuro-chin is already seeing someone..", Murasakibara spilled the words while eating his food.

Silence fell and Aomine's phone is vibrated over his pants. He opened his phone and received text from his shadow partner.

**_From : Tetsu_**

**_Subject : Sorry_**

**_I'm sorry that something came up in the last minute, so I can't join you guys to Maji's_**

"It's from Tetsu.. He said he can't come join us because something came up", Aomine explained.

"It must be because Akashicchi-_ssu_... Poor Kurokocchi is getting confessed by our sadist Captain", Kise sighed.

"Yeah, whatever.. I'm gonna reply his text by the way..", Aomine typed on his phone while slurping his drink.

"So.. We're going to pretend this never happened or...", Kise asked his teammates.

"It's not our business anyway, so let's stay transparent and not touching the subject or you want to get killed?", Aomine groaned.

"Um.. Okay, I won't talk about it anymore..", Murasakibara answered.

"But aren't you the one whose really interested with this, I mean, a while ago, you wanted us to follow Kurokocchi"

Aomine just couldn't take the idiotic model anymore and blurted, "For god sake Kise! If we butt in this matter, we'll having our ass kicked, idiot narcissist"

"So mean-_ssu_! I'm not an idiot.", he pouted but he'll have to agree with Aomine about forgetting this matter.

* * *

**_From : Aomine-kun_**

**_Subject : re;Sorry_**

**_It's fine. We'll go together again next time._**

After receiving Aomine text, Kuroko sighed. He stayed silent during his way home, he kept remember the redhead confession. Part of him was happy because of the confession but on the other part felt guilty to Ogiwara. He opened his phone and text Ogiwara.

**_From : Kuroko_**

**_Subject : Ogiwara-kun_**

**_I missed you, Ogiwara-kun._**

Kuroko closed his phone. He waited for a while, but there was no reply from his boyfriend and he sighed. Of course he couldn't meet Ogiwara now, he's on different place and different school. Now his mind raced with the thoughts of his team's upcoming match. _Will I mess up ? How am I supposed to face Akashi-kun tomorrow?_

* * *

Akashi just arrived at his house. He proceeds to his room, sat for a minute and took a bath. He knew the confession he has made earlier won't change his feelings to the bluenette. It broke his heart that his confession made Kuroko scared, afraid and distinguished all of his happy aura. He made a resolve that his priority is to focus on his study and upcoming match.

_It's not 'like' that I mean, Kuroko. Actually... its love.._

_•_

_•_

_•_

* * *

**A/N : My gawd! tell me what you think, and finally i know how to edit somethings and post it as a story than a docx /so lame/**

**anyway, thank you for reading and please point out the grammatical error if you find some, and I will REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU COULD LEAVE SOME review **

**like always, I've been so busy that i barely post it on time, I don't really like broke a promise though**

**I've already type for chapter 3, but it seems I've been stuck for some reason,**

**1. Because of illness, Akashi's mother died, I'm thinking of giving Akashi his mother illness, but CURABLE**

**2. Or should I continuing the healthy Akashi ?**

**I WILL NOT UPDATING to chapter 3 before getting a final decision, and you readers can give me your opinion in review/pm me for fast response**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg I just realized both of my hands typing nonstop till the words reach 5k++. And I really having fun, typing, with some time to checking the grammatical error there. Thank you damons-hot-as-hell and Lisa for reviewing ;w; I really appreciate it and it motivated me that I can finish this chapter earlier than the scheduled time (usually it takes 1 week). After some inner struggle, some reviews and pm, I just decided that I'll make Akashi healthy, well, the idea of him being sick is rare, but I'll stick with the healthy redhead XD I decided to replace 'Shige-kun' with 'Ogiwara-kun', because they haven't entering first name basis yet and I've already on-going editting chapter 1 & 2. Please see Author Notes after you finishes reading this chapter. There will be some annoucement,**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**•**

**•**

_**The one you love**_

_**Main pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**_

_**Character : ********Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya**, Generation of Miracles, Ogiwara Shigehiro_

_**WARNING : Fast-plot  
**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Disclaimer**_ **_: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**•**

**•**

******Words in **_italic _**is what the character thinks**

* * *

Kuroko is late for the morning practice because he didn't get enough sleep yesterday. He kept thinking about Akashi's confession, about he didn't need to respond to Akashi's feelings. By the time he running to the school, he took and check his phone. There's 1 text message from his boyfriend.

_**From: Ogiwara-kun**_

_**Subject: re;Ogiwara-kun**_

_**I miss you too. We'll see each other often okay.**_

He closes and put his phone in to vibration mode in his bag and walks towards the locker. He hastily changes into practice clothes and goes towards the gym. Gasping for breath, he entered gym, there, all first string members already practicing themself for a minutes ago.

"Sorry, I'm late, Akashi-kun..", the teal head apologize to the captain.

"Yeah, I'll add it into your account for extra 15 laps around the fields, Kuroko", Akashi answered him without looking at him.

The teal head just start the warm up and adding 15 laps around the fields. _How can he be so calm after what happened? Didn't he forget he just confessed to me yesterday?_ And the practices went smoothly except for Kuroko who out of stamina and breath.

* * *

The bell rang and their lunches break now. The member of GOM always spends their lunch at the rooftop together, but today, Akashi's not joining, instead he eats his lunch alone.

"Well, what's wrong yesterday Tetsu? Last minute cancelation?", Aomine talks while opening his bread from cafetaria.

Kise just freeze in the spot. _THE FUCK WHO'S TALKING ABOUT FORGETTING THE MATTER! AOMINECCHI YOU GANGURO! _But it seems the other than Kise still calm and didn't make such a fuss like a certain blond.

"Well, it's nothing important..", Kuroko sighed.

"If you said so...", Aomine bite off his bread and start to chew it.

The bluenette suddenly remember that he had to do something. "Oh by the way, I need to return a book I borrowed from the library, so after lunch I need to go first before the break end"

"Say, Aominecchi, what special practice you have this recently? It seems you grow more stronger in this past 3 days-ssu", the blond just asking out of nowhere in order not to blurting about the matter. _My god, I sound desperate. Hope nobody will notice this. _

"Hrm ? Jrust the ursrual", Aomine replying while chewing his food.

"Aomine-kun, please swallow your food first before you start talking", The teal head just staring to his light with straight face.

Yes, the lunch ended with everyone bullying Kise for fun.

Kuroko finishes his lunch and start to leave toward his class. He put his lunch box away and bringing the book he needed to return on his hand. He entered the library, return the book and go towards the section the next book he want to borrow.

There he finds the certain redhead is reading and also searching for a book. The redhead is too preoccupied with his books that he didn't notice certain bluenette that observing him. This is his club captain, the one confessing his feelings yesterday. Kuroko is inspecting Akashi from head to toe. He noticed the redhead is not the same redhead when they're in their first year.

_Usually, he stays at his classroom playing shogi against Midorima-kun. I'd never know that library is also one of his territories. His profile looks more sturdy, his jaw, neck and almost all of his profile look more tom than before. His gaze fixed into the book he's holding. His eyelashes is long, his nose and lips... _

_WHAT? What I'm thinking!_

While struggling with his inner thoughts, finally the redhead noticed that his teammate is observing him. He turns his head and smile, still holding the book he read. "Hello, Kuroko... Do you want to borrow some books too?"

The bluenette felt his heart skipped a beat and his face went slightly pink but his expression didn't change, still straight face. Then he realized that he needs to answer his captain. "Yes, Akashi-kun. I wanted to borrow some reference book which I need to my study." The boy voice sounds weird and shaking and rushed for a second. The redhead just found Kuroko reaction is '_cute' _and start to chuckle.

"Well, be my guest. I'm also searching for a certain books, what book do you need? Maybe I can help you find it.", the redhead just start to looking the book Kuroko's mention.

"Japanese literature—" before he can continue his words. He found his shoulder nudging Akashi's. The redhead twitches a little and Kuroko reaction was the opposite. He jumped and accidentally drops some books. The books landed on the ground and the teal head is automatically put his both hands up to his head to cover it. He can't feel anything dropped to his body and uncover his hands.

Kuroko suddenly gasp and apologized "I...I'm sorry Akashi-kun and thank you for covering me from the fallen books"

Akashi just stares at the bluenette with worried looks. "Are you okay? You're not hurt aren't you?"

Kuroko just nodded in advance "No, I'm not, thanks for your concern, how about you? Are you okay?"

Akashi just smiled at the bluenette, "No, there's nothing to worry about, I'm fine—", and he notice something on Kuroko's hair. He approached the boy face. Kuroko just surprised that Akashi just suddenly brings his face closer. He just close his eyes in surprised. He felt something touching his hair, near his left ear actually. The touch Akashi landed slightly touches Kuroko's ears and made the boy flinch.

"There's a little dust in your hair" Akashi just smiled at him and the bluenette just feel a heat rising up to his head. They stopped talking and finally Akashi was the one break the silence, "Aa...We should put this books into their shelves", collecting the books that fell down.

"Yes, thank you for helping and shielding me Akashi-kun", he reply while helping Akashi collecting the books.

Not for long, the bell finally rang and lunch break has ended. Akashi and Kuroko still putting up the books fell down. Akashi just chuckling about Kuroko's reaction earlier and make Kuroko curious, "What are you chuckling about Akashi-kun? Is there something funny? In my face perhaps?"

Continuing with his chuckling, "No, its about your reaction earlier, you closed your eyes, it looks like I'll do something horrible to you and you look scared."

Kuroko can feel his heart skipped when he sees his captain chuckling and smiling. "Aa.. I am sorry if you feel bothered by my sudden actions, Akashi-k-"

Not be able to finish his sentence, Akashi took a lead in their conversation, "Don't worry... I won't do anything to you, Kuroko. Well, if you excuse me, I need to attend my next class. See you in practice Kuroko" Akashi just stand up and put the last book on his hand into the shelf while Kuroko just watching the redhead passed.

_It feels like, he's been avoiding me for some reason and still be nice to me _that was Kuroko's inner thoughts.

* * *

After borrowing the book, Kuroko head back to attend the afternoon classes. He kept thinking about Akashi. How the redhead smile, how he took the dust out of his hair. 'Dont worry... I won't do anything to you, Kuroko' He unconsciously sighed. _Wait, what?! Why I'm sighed? It looks like I expect Akashi-kun to do more?!_ Suddenly vibration from his phone made him startled. He check his phone, it's from his boyfriend.

_**From: Ogiwara-kun**_

_**Subject: date**_

_**Hey, Kuroko, I was wondering.. Are you free this weekend? How about we go out somewhere?**_

Suddenly he felt guilty, why on earth he thinks about another boy beside his boyfriend? And he replies his boyfriend text, approving the weekend date.

_**From: Kuroko**_

_**Subject: re;date**_

_**I'm free this weekend. Also there're no practice, so, let's go **_

* * *

Weekend is tomorrow and the awaiting date is coming. Kuroko's had been cheerful about it for the last two days and that's because the long distanced boyfriend asking him for his first date. _What should I wear? I hope it will be a good weekend; after all it's with Ogiwara-kun_. Suddenly he feel heat rising up to his head.

"Gross", that was just only statement that Aomine said after looking at Kuroko's face. "Why are you making that face Tetsu? Is something going well?"

"Shut up Aomine-kun. It's nothing."

"Eh...eh what happened Kurokocchi? Is it something you can't tell us? Like a date with Ogi-whatever-ssu?"

All eyes turn towards the blond. "Wh...what? why are you guy's looking at me like that? I know I'm that good looking but you guys don't need to stare me with that loo-ugft" JAB. Kuroko just jab his elbow to Kise's stomach.

"Ku...Kurokocchi! You're hurting me-ssu...sobs"

"Yeah do it again Tetsu! If it's me I will choke you to death"

Aomine still teasing Kise, while Murasakibara and Midorima busy with their own practice menu and ignored the three idiots.

"Where's Akashicchi? I haven't seen him today-ssu", Kise asked.

"He'll be late because he has something to discuss with coach, beside, our practice match with X school is next Monday", Midorima stated.

They continued their practice for a while when they heard Momoi enter the gym.

"Guys, Akashi-kun is not coming for today. He got some some accidental urgent business come up. All right today's practice is done for today, you can go home, beside it is already dark outside", Momoi said and clapping her hands signing the practice is over for today.

Meanwhile in the locker room, the boys is changing and talking like the usual routine.

"Ah, I suddenly remembered there's been new popsicle flavor at the convenience store, want to try it out guys?" Kise is excited. He surely loves to stay a bit longer with his friends.

With a slight groan, Aomine just answered. "Sure, why not? I've been wanting to try a new flavor anyway"

"Yes! I heard the new flavor is really popular, and tasty!" Kise just finished changing his uniform back.

"Wow... Kise-chin you're fast..." Murasakibara seemed awe while he's wearing his pants and usually wear his bored face.

"Of course! I'm a model after all, this is the minimum requirement for being a famous one actually" Kise just start bragging and they could see his nose seems longer. The other is looking at the model and sigh; they see Kise as a talkative person. When Kise is actually talking, he can't stop, like he didn't have any break in himself.

"Here we go again... Kise and his super big mouth, talking non-stop." Aomine just teasing Kise like always while he's done changing.

"Aominecchi, you just jealous! You always tease me, you ganguro hmph!" he pout like always because the one who tease him a lot is always Aomine, their ace whom he admired a lot.

While the two idiots arguing like a married couple, Kuroko just sigh. He used to see the two teasing-pouting relationship. Whether Kise is just a self-bragging brat or Aomine is a big teasing ganguro.

"Aomine-kun and Kise-kun, you two look like a married couple already, always teasing and pouting wherever you go. Why don't you two just go out already" Aah, Kuroko finally break the teasing-pouting couple there.

"Go out? Fine, we'll go out now" Aomine just pull Kise towards the door.

"Wha...WHAT?! We'll go out? NOW!? Aominecchi, are you serious-ssu?" Kise, who'd been confused about Kuroko's statement earlier made him blush like a tomato. He couldn't believe Aomine ask him out, JUST ASKED HIM OUT. He could pass out already.

"Hrn? Didn't Tetsu asked us out? Yes! We'll go out and wait for them outside" While Aomine just answered, Kise just dumbfounded. He can't believe Aomine just said that. The tanned man is just saying they will wait for the others outside. Yes, Aomine was literally taking Kuroko's advice, LITERALLY.

"I can't believe you, Aominecchi! You just got me there! I just think you asked me out all of the sudden! You dense ganguro, fried dough cake! Hmph!"

"Wait...why suddenly you got mad? I just do Tetsu's advice, go out from the room and wait outside?" Aomine just state Kuroko's earlier advice mean. He didn't think that the blond would take the phantom words to another meaning. While he just get the blond mean, he just confused, why would he go out with a man, he still like woman, that's obvious from his Horikita Mai's gravure collection.

"I can't believe you're actually this dense, Aomine-kun", Kuroko just finished changing and walk his way to Aomine and Kise's direction. "Well, shall we go to the convenience store and try the new popsicle flavor?" When the teal head finally asking his friends, they just nodded in unison and walk towards the exit gate.

The group walked into the convenience store and picks the popsicles for each of them. The one actually try the new flavor is just Aomine and Kise while Kuroko choose vanilla flavor and Murasakibara choose taro. They proceed to the cashier and pays for their popsicle and exit the convenience store.

"Wow, the new flavor is actually tasty like the rumor said! It's very refreshing; the tropical fruits melt in my mouth! Eating popsicle with your friend after practice is the best!" Kise shout like a mad man, that was Aomine thought while the other two just ignored the idiot.

"Kurokocchi, you choose vanilla again? It's boring-ssu, want to try mine? It's kiwi flavor, very refreshing one-ssu" Kise offer Kuroko to try his kiwi flavored popsicle. While the other two just keep eating his popsicle.

"No thanks Kise-kun, I prefer eating my own and you're so noisy" Kuroko answered. Aomine just snickered and laugh out loud after hearing their conversation. While he laugh, the blond just hit him with his bag over and over and Aomine just cried out of pain.

"Guys, what are you doing this weekend? Let's go to the park play basketball! Aominecchi, play one on one with me! I will beat you this time" Kise asked.

"What a pain, I want to buy Mai-chan's book tomorrow, and rest on Sunday so no" the tanned man groaned and toss his popsicle stick to the garbage can.

"Mou! You can buy your porn book next time! How about you Kurokocchi, Murasakibaracchi? Let's hang out this weekend!"

Still eating their popsicle, Kuroko declined, "Sorry Kise-kun, I have something to do this tomorrow, so I reject your plan"

Murasakibara whose been buying more snack exited the convenience store bringing his things. "Eeeh? I can't, my sister want to bring me along with her to try new dessert at some stores she know..."

"Fine then" the blond just pout and let the matter slide. After they finished eating the popsicle, they part and went home. _I can't wait for tomorrow, I'll meet Ogiwara-kun after a while._

* * *

The Saturday finally come and they decided to meet at the nearest water fountain at the park. The bluenette arrived 1 hour earlier and wait for his boyfriend patiently. He wear a black sleeveless t-shirt, wear a white cardigan top of it, and semi tight navy jeans with light blue sneakers.

While waiting, he observe the park, there are some kids playing sands and seesaw. They're a girl and a boy. The boy seems want to show off his skills to the girl, while the girl is not interested. There are two boys playing seesaw seems very happy, it's look like they are brothers. Some couple that sitting at the park bench, they look intimate and hey seems talking about their relationship and flirt to each other. There also an old couple who admiring the flower bud and good weather.. Near the fountain, there is a woman who read a book. The book looks like a novel and the woman expressions are serious. While he observing the park, his phone rang. He was surprised and opening his phone, they're a message from his boyfriend.

_**From: Ogiwara-kun**_

_**Subject: Sorry**_

_**Hey, Kuroko, sorry, looks like I'll be late for the next 3 hours. My mother asked me to help her with her shopping and deliver a package.**_

The teal head just smile and and type a reply to his boyfriend.

_**To: Ogiwara-kun**_

_**Subject: re;Sorry**_

_**Ah, it's fine Ogiwara-kun. Please help your mother first; we have our date after you finish your errand. I'll wait at the same place at 1 p.m.**_

After pushing the send button, the teal head jus sigh. It was a long sigh _4 hours, what will I do in 4 hours? I got here 1 hour earlier, what am I going to do... Maybe I go to the bookstore and look for some books. _Kuroko left the park and go to the bookstore. Because he doesn't sure how to spend the next 3 hours, he just spends the time to look after a novel. Other than playing basketball, he spent his day in the library, borrowing books and read it at home. When he already found the books that took his interest, he checks the summary from the back cover. After selecting 4 books, he choose 2 the most caught his interest. He bought the books and exit the bookstore.

He looks after his watch, there are three and a half hour left. He decided to take a stroll along the street. When he finally realized that he doesn't know where he is, a voice called him.

"Kuroko?"

When he hears someone is calling his name, he turns around and finds his captain. Akashi wear a black shirt with folded sleeves up to his elbow, reddish vest and tie, and slim fitting jeans with leather shoes. The clothes just made him more handsome than usual.

"What are you doing here? Are you lost?" Akashi just asked with a slight concerned tone. Kuroko don't reply to Akashi, he just confused what is his captain doing here.

Still in awe from watching his captain, he finally realized and immediately reply, "Um.. What are you doing here anyway Akashi-kun?" rather than giving answer to the redhead, he just asked him.

"I have a small errand for my father to finish some business and you still haven't answered my question" Akashi narrowed his eyes and demand some answer from the phantom.

Kuroko is hesitating for giving Akashi explanation, he didn't want Akashi to know that he's dating a man, beside he didn't want to hurt the redhead feelings, so he just explain what's he doing earlier. "Um, so you see, I have an appointment with my friend at 10 a.m. so he said that he's late for the next 3 hours, I went to the bookstore and buy some books. I don't know where I am now, it means I'm lost and I'm wondering what would I do until 1 p.m." Kuroko just answered Akashi with his usual straight face and monotonous tone.

Akashi still silent after hearing his friend answer and finally said "Well, how about spend your next 3 hours with me? I have already finished my errand recently"

The bluenette just confused, he doesn't know how to answer Akashi ye he must either accept or decline the offer. "Er... Are you sure?" That is his best answer? No, truthfully he doesn't know how to answer the redhead.

The redhead just chuckle after hearing Kuroko was questioning him rather than answering. "Of course, if you don't mind spending next 3 hours with me, or you're have something in your mind?" asking that, Akashi just analyzing the teal head expression. He see Kuroko has been troubled deciding to spending next 3 hours with him, yet he feels Kuroko's being cute because not everyday you could see Kuroko's disturbed face.

"Okay then Akashi-kun, please take care of me for the next 3 hours." Kuroko just smiled and bow to Akashi.

_You seem never ceases to surprise me and I love that part of you, Kuroko. _Akashi just smiled and delighted that the teal head accepted his offer. "Well, let's go" The redhead just held out his hand, asking Kuroko to hold his hand but, the teal head just shake his head. _Aah, how careless of me, of course he doesn't want to hold my hand, he already has a lover. Why would he want to hold hands with a friend, a boy for exact? _"Aa..It's bothering you, will remember it, sorry. Should we have lunch?" the redhead is wondering if the bluenette already had lunch yet, if he hasn't, he'll bring him to the restaurant he know.

Shocked about the statement, Kuroko just feel guilty because he sees Akashi slight hurt expression after he shake his head. He quickly answer the question "Not yet, Akashi-kun, thank you for asking. How about you?" Kuroko answer and ask at the same time Akashi noticed the teal head just have a slight smile. It was really rare to see the teal head have certain expression, usually the face he showing just straight and poker face.

The redhead just chuckle "Would you like to have a lunch with me? I know a nice place near here," he asked.

_Near here? _The bluenette just watch his surroundings, the place he stands in is a quite luxurious districts, no wonder he's getting lost earlier, he'd never been there. Realizing the place he was in, he is sure he didn't bring much money after buying books earlier. The money he had just enough to buy himself a piece of burger and 1 glass of vanilla shake from Maji's. "But, Akashi-kun, I don't bring much money. Can we just go to a fast food or family restaurant?"

"I treat you, beside, it's me who asked for your company for the next two hours and I won't take no for an answer, come, follow me" The red head just start to walk and enter a small alley "it's a small shortcut, but I will ensure you will enjoy your lunch"

They walk for several minutes after passed the alley and find a small building with late Victorian architectural design. The building itself looks more like a cafe than a restaurant. Behind the fence, he could see the hedgerows and some flowers planted there. The building was painted with greyish brown with each ornament carved in the door. There are also signposts that indicate that the place is a cafe, it reads _"La Serenità"_. They enter the building and the bell placed behind the door chimed softly. Kuroko was amazed with the place interior; the wall was painted light brown pastel colour with a triple glazed window placed there. The furniture looks simple yet doesn't lost the elegance, the ornament carved in the door also carved in the furniture, overall, the design looks fused and inseparable and made the cafe lovable.

There's a waiter who stand near the door and noticed the bell chimed earlier. He walks towards Akashi and Kuroko and greet them. "Welcome Akashi-sama, I'll show you, your seat. Please follow me." The waiter just walk and they followed him. They are given a place to sit next to the window. Kuroko can feel the light breeze there and the sunlight pass through the window looks calm and warm.

Putting out some menu book the waiter asks, "Would you like to order now, sir?"

"Yes, what is your recommendation?" Akashi flip open the menu while asking.

"today recommendation is _Tagliatelle_ with truffle cooked with bolognese sauce"

While Akashi's busy ordering food, Kuroko just check his cellphone, wondering what time is it and checking his inbox. He found no message received from the moment he left the park until he arrived inside the cafe. _I still have two hour and forty five minutes left, after this I will meet with Ogiwara-kun. It's been a while meeting him. _Kuroko just hum himself while still holding his phone and he doesn't realized that the redhead is calling him.

"ko...Kuroko? Are you ready to order your food?" The redhead asked with a little confused expression. Akashi knows the teal head is having a date later with his boyfriend, well how can he know? The bluenette is being obvious in his attitude, he hums, emitting happy aura, and always checking his phone. What could be if it isn't a date with a special person?

Kuroko is clearing his thought and focusing his current activity with Akashi. He felt it's rude to ignoring his friend while he's calling and concerned about Kuroko. "Um... I'll have the same as you choose Akashi-kun, and sorry for not noticing when you called me earlier" he answered.

Not answering Kuroko, Akashi look up to the waiter and say, "Okay, he will have the same food as I am, as a drink I order a cup of black tea and he will have vanilla milkshake, thank you"

"As you ordered sir, if you excused me" The waiter left their table and went to place the order.

_How he knows I loves vanilla milkshakes. I only drink vanilla milkshakes outside the school, beside he'd never join us at Maji's, where I drink the most vanilla milkshake with large amount quantity.  
_

* * *

The food has come after 10 minutes and placed by their table. Akashi just sip his black tea and start to check his phone and set it to vibrate mode before he eats the food. He doesn't want his time of lunch be bothered. While Akashi just change his phone mode, Kuroko went to check his phone first and starts to sip his vanilla milkshake. The taste is very different than the one in Maji's vanilla milkshake; it's softer, easy to drink, not making you feel nauseous after drinking a whole pitcher, and he's willing to drink a whole pitcher of vanilla milkshakes if the taste is like the current one.

Kuroko observed the redhead while he starts eating. Akashi's manners are perfect and didn't lose the elegance. He doesn't make any noise while using the fork. The way he eat is...perfect. While staring at his captain, he also start eating his food, he looks like a beginner, well, it's his first time to eat at such place. Akashi just chuckle and the teal head just pouting to his captain because he laughs at him.

"Don't worry, just eat the food like you usually do, Kuroko, we sit at a blind spot here and no one will notice since you have a low presence." The redhead said.

"It's fine, Akashi-kun, you don't need to comfort me about how I eat" Yes, Kuroko still pouting and that made Akashi laughs more. _You're very cute, Kuroko._ While thinking about how cute the teal head was, the redhead failed to notices his phone vibrated.

"Kuroko, what do you think about x school we'll be facing the day after tomorrow?" The redhead asked.

"Well they're good team, they choose teamwork as their core of defense and offense. And they work hard. I hope we'll have a good game on Monday, Akashi-kun."

"Yes, I hope so, Kuroko. Anyway, let's continue to enjoy our food before it gets cold"

* * *

After finishing their lunch, they talk about the books that Kuroko bought earlier. They exchanging their interest and Kuroko always checked his cell phone for the time left before he met his boyfriend. _Aah... There one hour and 30 minutes left and it wouldn't be long._

Akashi notices that Kuroko check his cell phone for the times left and he suddenly forget that he also need to check his cell phone. When he opened it, there were 4 missed calls and it all is from his father. _Damn, I will get lectured later._

Akashi pays for their food and they exited from the cafe. They walk across the streets and Kuroko suddenly asked the redhead where he wants to go. The redhead just haven't decide where he wants to go and Kuroko says, "Let's go to the arcade, Akashi-kun"

"Arcade? Well I've never gone there before, so it's my first time, please take care of me." Certainly he got no idea about 'the arcade' Kuroko's talking about. He thought that arcade is some place that looks like a shooting center his father brought him months ago. But it seems that 'the arcade' Kuroko's talking about is not the same place like he thinks it should.

While arriving at the arcade, he just dumbfounded. _Aa...I see. So this is 'the arcade' he's mention earlier. He could've said game center, well, it still my first time here. _"Kuroko? What are you doing?" He just confused why Kuroko is searching something out from his wallet.

"Well, we need 50 yen coins to play the game. Do you have any 50 yen with you Akashi-kun?"

"Uh...I have 500 yen in my wallet. So?" He offer the 500 yen coin to Kuroko and still confused.

"Okay, wait here, Akashi-kun" The bluenette just go to the man who seems to maintain the place and ask something. Then the man walk towards the table which seems to be cashier place, after some while, he give Kuroko some coins in return. After that, Kuroko walks towards Akashi and asked him to hold out his hands.

"Here, Akashi-kun. Your 50 yen coins, let's play racing games first." Kuroko pull Akashi's sleeve and still look composed with his expresionless face.

They played racing games, shooting basketball, punching power games and finally claw crane game. "Akashi-kun more to the left, now a little to the right, little to the left, now! Drop the claw." Akashi just drop the claw and they got a cell phone straps, it was designed with mini basketball plushies and there's six of them in one package.

Akashi checks his cell phone and find it there's no time left. He just chuckle and hand the straps to Kuroko, "I give it all to you, Kuroko. And look, you've got 10 minutes left before it reach 1 p.m. Now go before you broke your appointment with your friend" The redhead gently push Kuroko towards the street. "From here, you just need to go left and then go right, soon you will see the bookstore where you bought your books earlier and thank you for accompanying me today, Kuroko, I really appreciated it. See you on Monday." Akashi just wave at the phantom and he also wave to Akashi.

"Thank you Akashi-kun, for spending 3 hours with me and see you on Monday too. Well, excuse me." Kuroko just walk away and turns around to see Akashi wave at him, and he also respond to his wave. Before he could really walk away, he bows himself and turn him towards the direction Akashi point out earlier.

Before he turns and walk home, he realized that he still holding Kuroko's books. "Kuroko! Oh, my... He's already gone. Well I can just return the books to him tomorrow".

* * *

It's really 10 minutes walk towards the park and Kuroko notices that Ogiwara's already got there waiting for him. "Were you waiting long Ogiwara-kun?" He asked while slightly panting.

Ogiwara just smiled and say "Nope. I just got here, 5 minutes earlier than you, why are you sweating? Are you running here?" He's slightly concerned with how pale the bluenette looks now. He took a handkerchief from his pants and wiping Kuroko's sweat. The bluenette just twitched a little and in the next seconds he seemed calm already. They spend their date and Kuroko just forgot that the books he bought earlier is not with him.

* * *

**A/N :**

**Well tbh, for the next 2 weeks maybe I can't continuing to type, because I will have my first preview on my final graduation project and I want to focus on that, the due is on 19th Sept, but I've already post this chapter long enough to pleasure the reader /okay don't hit me with some stuff now ;w;/**

**And fyi, because I decided to keep Akashi healthy, I want to focus to AkaKuro and their relationship development when they're still in Teikou. Well, I want to HIT and BAM! there's AkaKuro relationship, but if I do that, you will meet more flashback in future chapter, so I focusing on the past first, and slowly move to their present time./my gawd, what is Hit and Bam, kinda difficult to explain that •_•/  
**

**R&R please, it will motivated me to type longer chapter than shorter one OTL /omg i'm so embarrased that i learned new catchphrase now, i'm such a slow learner/ **

**and gotta sleep now, it's freaking 3.37 a.m. in the morning here. see you in the next two weeks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**l;aksdlkas;ldka;ldkas;ldka; OMG I've been updating it fast because my 1st preview was well accepted by my professors. well, this chapter is really, I MEAN LITERALLY REALLY FAST-PLOT, yes, I've been working on this chapter for days after my 1st preview, I even discussed the chapter with my friend 'bbk', considered how lame I write, I decided to use some sign, see below this notes :)**

**well, enjoy and don't for get to see author notes below XD**

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

**•**

**•**

_**The one you love**_

_**Main pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**_

_**Character : ********Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya**, Generation of Miracles & Ogiwara Shigehiro_

_**WARNING : Fast-plot**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Disclaimer**_ **_: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**•**

**•**

******Words in **_italic _**is what the character think_s_**

/words/** indicating** chuckle, sigh, hiccough, etc

'—-—-—-—' **indicating single line breaks**

******BETA-ED Thanks for my friend bbk**

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Akashi Seijuurou entered the house and walk towards the living room. His father was there, sitting on the couch and reading a book, but turned his attention into Seijuurou, "Where have you been? Didn't I ask you to come back after you finished the errand I gave you?" His father voice felt cold. He arrived home after he parted with Kuroko half an hour ago. The books Kuroko forgot still in his possesion.

"I'm sorry father." The redhead apologized. He didn't want to make an excuse, because it will just make his father furious. He couldn't tell his father about his lunch with Kuroko earlier. The one his father knew as his friend is only Midorima, whose is his family acquaintance.

His father, not looked at him said, "Next time, pay attention of details what I order you to do. My words is absolute, do not try to defy me Seijuurou. This time I'll let this slide, but next time don't you ever dare to do this again."

Seijuurou's eyes trailed down. He just couldn't reject his father order. "Yes, father." He walked out from the living room towards second floor and opened the door to his room.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

In the sports gym at X school, the whistle sounds keep rang through the gym, indicating the basketball match held there has ended. It was a practice match between X basketball club and Teikou, with the latter came out as the victor. The score was 68-55. Akashi told Kuroko the book he bought days before was in his possession and he will return the book after the practice match has already over. It seemed that Akashi puts the book in locker room back at their school.

After the break, the team excused themself and eventually went back to Teikou. The team walked straight to the locker room and changed their clothes back to school uniform.

"Kuroko." Akashi called.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?" The teal head turned around and faced the taller male while holding his uniform.

"No, I want to give you back your books, but, go change your uniform first. Ah, or I'll leave it here. I need to go, see you Kuroko." Akashi put the book on the bench in the middle of the locker room and then he walked towards the exit.

"Wait, Akashi-kun" Akashi stopped and turned his head at Kuroko.

"Thank you for bringing my book. Sorry for causing you trouble," Kuroko said.

"You're welcome, Kuroko" Akashi smiled and then walked away.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

It was lunch break; Kuroko had been texting Ogiwara while he ate his lunch. He spent his lunch with Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima and Momoi. Aomine, who was teasing Kise, Momoi who stood between the two idiots, Murasakibara who kept eating his snack and finally Midorima who seemed fine while holding his lucky item, penguin keychain for the day. While the others kept teasing their blond friend, Kuroko smiled and enjoyed their lunchtime. The bluenette wondered about their captain, who seemed to never join them whenever lunch break arrives and asked his vice-captain.

"Why is Akashi-kun never join us when we have lunch?"

Everyone stopped their activity, hearing Kuroko's sudden question. Well, knowing Akashi's house situations and the fact that their captain was not comfortable with many people around when he's having lunch or doing other activity…. probably they may be the cause. Midorima knew after Akashi's feelings towards Kuroko and his personality lately has been emitting weird or it can be put to say, a darker aura. Well, that too, probably counts as cause.

"I don't know. Why don't you just ask him yourself, Kuroko?" Midorima said while playing a penguin keychain in his hand; the greenhead's lucky item for that day.

The teal head just blinked his eyes. "But, aren't you close with him?"

"It's just because I'm the vice-captain. /sigh/ Very well, I'll ask him next time we will have lunch. Ah! It's not like I care or else..." Midorima tugged on his glasses, looks away awkwardly and slightly blushed.

"Thank you Midorima-kun", Kuroko replied with straight face.

'_Midorima/Midorimacchi/Midorin you tsundere_' was what the other thinks except Murasakibara, who kept eating his snack. Kuroko finished eating his lunch and continues to read the book he bought last Saturday.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Akashi" Midorima called.

The redhead took a glance to Midorima's direction and replied. "Midorima, what is it?"

Midorima fell silent. He's thinking if it was good to say that Kuroko had been asking why the redhead never joins them either on lunch or every break they had. For a while, Midorima had observed Akashi. Nothing can escape the vice-captain vision. He knew Akashi had been put an interest to Kuroko, and somehow they grew closer and closer by the time until recently.

But he didn't know why for sometime, Akashi has been withdrawing himself from Kuroko and their relationship now just like back then from before; the usual basketball club captain and his teammate, nothing more than that. Akashi had been reserved, not only usual mute demure; the mood he is showing was also gloomy. Midorima knew that Akashi was never feeling comfortable with so many people around him, but it couldn't just be the reason's why Akashi didn't join lunch. Of course, Midorima assumed that it was all has something to do with Kuroko. But, the vice-captain could impossibly ask and decided to just comfort Akashi Seijuurou.

"No. It's just, come join us. While we are having a lunch."

Akashi eyes widened for a bit and blinked. His vice-captain never asked him about joining lunch. _Us? Ah, he mean with the others. _"Why should I?" The redhead replied. Normally he would consider his vice-captain request. But he didn't want to meet Kuroko because of words he said when he confessed, that He asked the bluenette to pretend it never happened.

"Well, I know you always eating your lunch alone, so why not join us? It's not like we're strangers anyway." Midorima continued calmly while sighing.

"Well, you never asked me to have lunch together, so why now you're suddenly asking?"

"W...well, it's not like I care about you who feel uncomfortable with many people around, also I know you've been avoiding Kuro—"

"Stop" Akashi cuts.

"Yes, I've been maintaining a distance with him. It was me who asked him to keep things between us as it's like before. Midorima, thanks for your concern, but let's keep this between you and me only. I know you only want to be a good friend, but sorry, I think I'll pass" The redhead felt the tension rises. He somehow calmed and composes his mind. He had never gone raise his voice before yet he could earlier.

"Sorry for meddling with your problem" Midorima slightly parted his lips. Where is the usual calm and composed captain? He couldn't believe Akashi raised his voice.

"No... I'm sorry for raising my voice earlier, Midorima"

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Kuroko found it difficult to keep in touch with Ogiwara lately. He texted him, try to called him but all he got were 'I'm sorry, I'm in the middle of practice' or operator's voice 'the number you're calling is not active or out of coverage area, please leave a message after a beep'. He's confused and felt insecure. _What happened to him? __One week has passed since our date, why doesn't he text or calls me back?_

Kuroko dazed off gripping his cell-phone on the bench near the court, while the others had continue practice after ten minutes break. He pondered over of what could be the reason Ogiwara ignores him after their date, for almost a week. Akashi saw the teal head that's still lost in thought and called him.

"Kuroko."

The teal head still didn't answer.

"Kuroko."

Flinched, the teal head answered his captain, "Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"I think you should go home or take a short break. You seem distracted today" Akashi expressed his concern of Kuroko's behavior.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I'll continue to practice." The teal head walked away and continued to practice. Akashi stood there and watches him, still worried. The practice ended when they realize the sun has started to set. Today they didn't promise to gather at Maji's either to convenience store to eat ice cream.

Everyone except Akashi has already gone home earlier because they said they had some business to attend. Kuroko finished changing to his school uniform and when he was about to go towards the exit, his captain called him.

"Kuroko, wait."

"Do you need something, Akashi-kun?" The bluenette head wore his slight pained expression.

"You're not like yourself today in practice. Is something happen?" Akashi asked him. He's actually unsure whether it's better to ask or just let go about the phantom's behavior today, but in the end he chose to ask and worry about the consequences later.

"Nothing, Akashi-kun. It's not something you should be concern, but thank you for asking."

Hearing his answer, Akashi's eyes widened. He's desperate to know and tried to ask again "As a captain, I must ensure my teammates conditions. What happened? Don't try to hide it. I know something is wrong"

The teal head seemed annoyed. He couldn't hide his problem from his captain and he couldn't just run away. Finally he sighed and starts mumbled something with a small voice, "you don't even know him... It's about Ogiwara-kun"

"What?" Akashi knows the teal head did that on purpose and even though Kuroko's voice was really small, he could still hear it.

"It's about the person I dated, Akashi-kun."

_I know Kuroko. I'd seen you with him when you hug and kiss him. _Akashi carefully thought of what he would be saying next because Kuroko didn't know he had already found out about the whole thing. He chuckled "Aa... So that's why you rejected me. Ehm, sorry I didn't mean to be rude. Yes, did you two have a fight?"

"No.." Kuroko's word trailed off. "I don't know what had happened, but **they*** didn't pick up my calls. They replied to my messages, but somehow the way they talk to me has changed. It's been almost three weeks already and I started to think maybe they are getting tired of me, I didn't know what's going on anymore, Akashi-kun." Tears started falling from his cheek and he started to sob. He cried and keeps looking down and Akashi just stood watching Kuroko cried.

Akashi's heart hurts looking at Kuroko like this. He wanted Kuroko to be happy and already decided to put his feelings aside, but now what has that person done? He cursed that man who did this to Kuroko. Akashi thought he's definitely better than Kuroko's boyfriend and thinking to snatch Kuroko away from that bastard. Immediately he shakes off his thought, he ought to comfort Kuroko who has been crying for a while.

"Hey..."

Kuroko kept silent and sobbed quietly.

"Kuroko, look at me.." his hands travelled after Kuroko hair and finally cupped Kuroko cheeks, made Kuroko's eyes which full of tears widened. Akashi looked at him and smiled. "It's going to be alright, just trust them. A relationship core is build with trust. Don't start to assume things because you may regret later... It hurts me when I see you like this, so promise me that you're going to be fine, okay?"

Still quiet, Kuroko only blinked his eyes while tears keep pouring out.

"Okay?" Akashi stressed again, waiting for Kuroko's respond; trying to assure Kuroko. Right now, Kuroko clearly looks he's so in love with his boyfriend. _It's not me who was in your heart, wasn't it? _He chuckled bitterly. Kuroko finally showed a small nod to Akashi.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. I will try to trust them..." He slightly smiled. Kuroko slowly removed his captain's hand off from his cheeks. He pulled out an handkerchief from his pants and wiped Akashi's hands which were soaked from his tears. Before Kuroko could, the redhead took the handkerchief from Kuroko's hand and wiped Kuroko's tears first. The teal head didn't say anything; and he let his captain to wipe his cheeks.

"You look awful, Kuroko. Tears don't suit you." The redhead wiped Kuroko cheeks while he teased him. His hand shifted gently on Kuroko's cheek. _You never show this kind of face in front of me but__ instead,__it keeps me fall deeply for you__._

Kuroko blushed a little and started to pout. He didn't like it when his captain started to tease him, like his best friend, Aomine. Yes, he didn't believe how gently Akashi treats him.

"There, it's done. Aa... It's already this late. Sorry I stopped you earlier and here's your handkerchief." It was already dark when they realized it. Akashi returned Kuroko handkerchief and noticed that it has the same color as Kuroko's hair and eyes, a pleasant, soft light blue. Well, it suited him perfectly.

"But, Akashi-kun, Your hands-"

"Well.. If something happen again, let me know, I'll try to help as most as I can" He smirked. "Anyway, see you, Kuroko."

Kuroko stood there and after seeing Akashi off, he put back his handkerchief into his pants. He decided to trust Ogiwara. Not long, he also went home. _Well, I'll try to be a good boyfriend._

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

While walking, Akashi looked at his hands, which soaked with Kuroko tears earlier. The tears was almost dried on his hands, not bothering to wipe or washed it off instead, he licked it. He smiled bitterly and said, "It's salty".

The redhead didn't noticed people was watching him with a weird look and keep walking.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Today is Sunday. Aomine asked Kuroko to accompany him to buy new basketball shoes on Wednesday. They decided to meet at the station. Kuroko arrived fifteen minutes earlier and he waited in front of the station. While in wait he checked his cell phone. There was one message received and he opens it.

_**From: Ogiwara-kun**_

_**Subject: Sorry**_

_**Sorry for not paying attention ****to**** you these days, Kuroko, I've been busy about practice. Yet today my captain is also ****ask****ed**** us to meet at school gym for more intense practice. I will call and text you back later okay, sorry for the late notice.**_

After reading the message, Kuroko smiled and replied back.

_**To: Ogiwara-kun**_

_**Subject: re;Sorry**_

_**It's fine Ogiwara-kun. You should go to practice. Today, I****'m going out to**** accompany Aomine-kun buying ****new****basketball shoes.****Don't overdo it,**** Ogiwara-kun. Call and text me ****later when ****you're available. Good luck on practice.**_

After pushing the send button, Kuroko closed his phone. Not long after Aomine arrived, and they entered the station to catch the train.

They arrived at the store and Aomine seemed excited. It's not a big store if you could say., but it took some worldwide known branded shoes like Aor Jurdan's, Nika, and File. It appears that it has a complete collection of those branded shoes. The tanned man was always a fan of basketball shoes, so he always goes to this store whenever he wanted a new basketball shoes. Kuroko didn't understand why Aomine needed to buy another shoes again when he already had many, but he chose to keep it to himself.

"Tetsu, what do you think? This or this one? Hmm… I'm confused and I think both of them will suit me.." Aomine snickered like a child. He couldn't choose between the black or navy shoes he held in his hand. Kuroko glanced at the man and the shoes back and forth. The black shoes didn't really fit the taller male he thought, but the navy colored one looked promising. It suited Aomine's navy blue hair.

"I think the navy one looks promising rather than the black one. It matches your skin tone and looks pretty decent, rather than the black one. Well, if you don't want Kise-kun to call you overcooked fried dough donut in the future, choose the navy one" As usual, he brought it with straight and expressionless face.

Hearing that, Aomine eyes widened a bit. "That damn model..." He finally decided to take the navy one and proceeded to pay. After he paid for the shoes, they exited the store. Kuroko didn't really want to go home yet. He asked Aomine if he wanted to go anywhere else because he had nothing planned that day, so basically he's free. Turned out Aomine too was free all day and didn't have any other plan than shopping, so they just along the street, talking about basketball.

Aomine kept spouting about how much he loves basketball and the topic started to change into his Mai-chan. While he still talked, Kuroko suddenly saw someone familiar in front of them. He stopped and froze. Aomine who walked behind bumped into the teal head. He was surprised and looked into Kuroko gazes direction.

"Hey, where are you looking at, Tetsu?"

Kuroko didn't answer. He kept looking the person not faraway from them. Aomine noticed Kuroko pained expression. He started to assume that the person Kuroko looked at is Ogiwara, Kuroko's lover. Aomine watched that person walked with a girl beside him. The girl circled her arms around him and the man didn't even look like he's uncomfortable; It's looks like they were in a date.

Kuroko decided to trust Ogiwara but after seeing that in front of him, he couldn't. Ogiwara has lied to him; he said that he was going to have a practice earlier. Kuroko couldn't identify the person right in front of him as anyone other than his boyfriend. The navy head beside Kuroko felt confused and start panicked about what he should do at that time. The bluenette started to walk towards the person he'd been looking at but Aomine stopped him.

"Tetsu, how about some test?" Aomine suggested. He wanted Kuroko to make sure if the person in front of them were Kuroko's lover or not.

"What do you mean, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko didn't understand.

"Well, try to contact him. We can walk close to them to be sure about it, but you will walk directly behind me. If he's not your Ogiwara, surely he won't be answering your call right?" the taller male explained. Well, that's more normal than causing a scene in the street if that person actually turned out to be Kuroko's boyfriend.

Kuroko didn't answer directly. He still wanted to trust Ogiwara, but… He kept thinking and what if the person in front of them was really his lover whom he decided to trust but he felt helpless. Kuroko sighed and finally nod, accepted his best friend suggestion. He flipped open his phone and dialed Ogiwara's number. They started to walk closer to the person they suspect. After some beep, they heard some phone rings. Kuroko had hoped the phone ringing didn't belong to the man in front of them but even though Kuroko refuse to believe, the person in front of them accepted the call, not bothered to look at the caller ID.

"Hello"

"Ogiwara-kun? This is Kuroko." He still trusted Ogiwara at that point, but he didn't believe that person's voice sounds just like his lover.

"Yes, something the matter?" The person they suspect now actually turned out to be Ogiwara, Kuroko's lover.

"No... Where are you right now, Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko's voice started to shake. He still refused to believe the person in front of him was Ogiwara and hoped he didn't lie about his whereabouts right now.

"I'm at school? Practicing, I believe I already told you that remember? My captain asked me to meet the team?"

/beep/. Kuroko ended the call. He turned and started to walk to the opposite direction. Aomine follows Kuroko, whom ran away first.

Kuroko went as fast as he could. He didn't want to believe that Ogiwara lied to him. He still refused that the person in front of him earlier was his lover; walking out hand in hand with some girl he didn't know. Before he knows, he was already panting and stopped. Not too long, Aomine finally catches up with him.

"Tetsu, what happened? Oi..". Aomine puzzled, he didn't know what to say. He never had to see this side of Kuroko. He wasn't Kise, who could comfort a person with his words. Not Midorima, a person who could distract attention with a tsundere phrase. Also not Murasakibara, who could offer his snack. Aomine scratched his head, pulled in Kuroko and hug him. He started to stroke his back gently. "Sorry, I can only do this."

Aomine's warm and gentle stroke on the teal's back made him feel a bit better. He still couldn't forget what happened earlier but he finally collects his thoughts all together. He didn't know what to do if he met Ogiwara next time. _Should I bring this matter when we meet? I__'m__ afraid __of__ what's going to __happen __between us after this. _He finally decided that he wouldn't bring the problem up when they met.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun. I'm fine now." Kuroko pushed Aomine gently. He wore his calm expression, but Aomine knew Kuroko's still not fine. He knew Kuroko only pretends to be okay in front of him but Aomine couldn't do anything more.

"Are you sure?" Aomine asked Kuroko. He still unsure the teal head is fine.

"Yes. Well, shall we continue today's walk?"

Aomine eyes widened a bit. He felt confused at how the teal head suggested to continue their walk. He thought that Kuroko would ask him to end the walk and went home immediately or else. _Well, it's better than looking__at__him with that dejected expression._

"Okay, if you said so."

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

After a while, Aomine and Kuroko parted at the station. Kuroko was the first one to ride the train home. He exited the station and walked home. It was barely 3 p.m. but the sky looked dark. Kuroko quickly run to his home and the rain started to fall just after he took a step in front of house. He entered the house and went straight ascending the stairs to his room after saying 'I'm home' greeting. He decided to take a bath before jumping straight to his bed, to forget about today's event.

"What should I do..." He mumbled to himself. He started to wash his body and applied some shampoo on his hair. After some time, he finished and starts to soak inside the tub.

He suddenly remembered what Akashi said. '_Don't start to assume__ things because__ you __may __regret later__' _He remembered how pained Akashi's expression when he cried. Right now he needs someone who could comfort him and made him forget about earlier incident. _Maybe I should call or text Akashi-kun._ Kuroko stood up and got out from the tub. He opened the bathroom's partition and walked towards the clothes he brought before he took a bath, looking at the mirror. _What an ugly face. _He forced a smile and continues to dress himself.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Kuroko hesitated to push the call button on his cell phone. When he decided to push the button, the phone rang and made Kuroko surprised, almost dropped his phone. Kuroko looked at the caller ID and it showed that Akashi is calling him. He hesitated whether he should pick up or not. He didn't prepare himself for this sudden call yet he still felt happy because the redhead called.

"H-Hello?" He answered with a slight stuttered voice.

"Good evening, Kuroko. It's me Akashi." The usual calm voice sounded through the phone.

"Yes, Akashi-kun, do you need something?"

"Aomine asked me if I could let you off from practice tomorrow. Well, I didn't ask about the reason from him. Something happened today isn't it?" The redhead sounded serious.

Kuroko couldn't just speaks out the problem he had earlier when he was with their ace, but he knew his captain will demand a true answer, not a lie. Even he could lie, Akashi wouldn't believe it. The redhead would ask until he knows the truth.

"W..well. Today I went to accompany Aomine-kun to buy basketball shoes. Soon after we took a stroll on the street and found Ogiwara-kun there. Before I met Aomine-kun at station, we text each other. He said that he had practice today, but... I... found him walking arm in arm with a girl..." His voice started to shake. But the redhead only fell silent.

_So the name is Ogiwara. _"Kuroko, you've been dating a male I assumed and... Are you really sure the person you saw was really him?" The red head sounded unsure.

"Yes, Aomine-kun suggested me to test him. I dialed his number walked closer to him. That person actually picked up his phone and talked. His voice was exactly the same with Ogiwara-kun. Not only that, the words he spoke also the same." Kuroko desperately convinced Akashi.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" The redhead asked Kuroko. He wanted Kuroko to make the decision himself. After hearing Kuroko's situation, he felt really angry, but he kept his cool attitude.

"What do you mean Akashi-kun?" The teal head didn't understand.

"I mean, do you want to break up with him after he lied to you?" The redhead rephrases his words. His voice sounded so cold and stern.

Kuroko couldn't answer and his voice was shaking. He didn't want to break up but he also didn't want Ogiwara to choose the girl over him. But he didn't know how to solve the problem; Ogiwara was the first person he comes to love. He didn't want to part with him yet. What Akashi said earlier made him realizes that he need to look after the matter and thought over his decision.

"No, Akashi-kun.. I love him." He fell silent, wanted to know how Akashi respond to his answer.

"Exactly. Well, you know what to do and I will let the other knows that you'll be skipping practice, ah, I won't forgot to add this to your account okay." The redhead sighed and his tone grew lighter from before.

"Akashi-kun.. Thank you. I'm really lucky to have you as my friend" Kuroko thanked Akashi. His voice sounded relieved, he felt like some weight has been lifted off.

"You're welcome Kuroko. I'm glad I could help. Good luck tomorrow and good evening." The redhead ended their conversation.

"Good evening Akashi-kun. Thank you" Kuroko pushed the end call button and started to type message for Ogiwara.

_**To: Ogiwara-kun**_

_**Subject: Are you free tomorrow?**_

_**Ogiwara-kun, are you free tomorrow? I want to talk with you.**_

He pushed the send button and not for long, there was a reply from Ogiwara.

_**From: Ogiwara-kun**_

_**Subject: re;Are you free tomorrow?**_

_**Actually, I kind wanted to talk to you too. Are you okay if we meet at the park ****where****we used to play basketball?**_

Without any further thoughts, Kuroko quickly replied the message.

_**To: Ogiwara-kun**_

_**Subject: re;re;Are you free tomorrow?**_

_**Okay, I will wait there tomorrow after school at 3 p.m.**_

He pushed the send button. There was no reply from Ogiwara and he sighed. Well, finally he decided to face this matter himself.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Good afternoon, Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko greeted and bowed slightly. He honestly didn't know how to act in front of Ogiwara after what had happened. He still wore his straight face and stern look. He had prepared for the worst that day.

"Good evening, Kuroko. I will be straight to the point... /silence/ I'm sorry Kuroko; this is not going to work between us. I can't respond back to your feelings" Ogiwara told Kuroko, indicating a break up. He was serious and his voice sounds unwavering.

Kuroko fell silent; he wasn't expecting this. Deep down, he knew this is real, not a dream. He thought he had already prepared for the worst, but now he couldn't even respond properly to Ogiwara's words.

"Didn't you say you like me when I confessed? Why are you doing this now? Is it because you've found someone? Or this relationship was only a trial for you? /silence/ you know I won't give up for you Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko couldn't hide his pained look anymore. He looked desperate in order to maintain the relationship because he still loves Ogiwara.

"That.. Well…..Maybe I've found someone. I tried to convince my feelings to with our date one week before but I realized that one last confession I made was a mistake on my part. /silence/ You can do as you like, Kuroko. But I believe we'll still be friends, right?" Ogiwara asked.

_You are so selfish Ogiwara-kun. You already broke my heart, yet you still wanted us to be friends. _"Yes, we'll still be friends" Kuroko said while wearing a fake smile. Truthfully, he just wanted to run away from that place as far as he could.

"Well, I'll see you at the nationals, Kuroko." Ogiwara walked away and waved at Kuroko. He smiled and that made Kuroko's heart stabbed over and over. Kuroko pretended to be fine when Ogiwara smiled at him, but when Ogiwara had already gone, it was all pain he could feel in his heart. _I can't even cry. It's just one-sided love after all. _

Kuroko sat on the park's bench and looked down. It hasn't even been 30 minutes since Ogiwara first came to that park. Kuroko heard somebody runs and the sound got closer and closer. The run changed to a casual step for a while and then stopped. Kuroko realized that somebody stopped in front of him and stood still. He brought his head up and saw Akashi, panted and wiping off his sweat. He still wore his practice uniform. The bluenette eyes widened, he didn't expect Akashi would found him there.

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing here?" Kuroko was surprised to saw Akashi. His hair looked disheveled and he still panting; looks like he had run as fast as he could.

"I left practice, asked around about your location, and sees Ogiwara walk out from this place. What happened?" Akashi asked Kuroko. Akashi just wanted to be there for him. He didn't want to make Kuroko sad; even he was only his friend, even there was nothing going on between them rather than just friends. He assumed that Kuroko failed to reconcile with Ogiwara and he waited Kuroko to tell about it himself.

"He dumped me." It was short, solid and clear answer. The teal head didn't want to be rude, but he didn't feel fine. He was afraid that he would fall down and the tears he had been holding would burst out.

The redhead didn't talk; instead, he just patted the smaller boy head. Kuroko eyes widened a bit and before he knew it; a clear wet substance fell down from his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Akashi waist and cried. He was holding all his feelings back then and Akashi knew it. He stood there and continued to Kuroko's head, to calm him down.

Aomine and the rest of GOM, stand near the park. They watched Kuroko, and who could guess Akashi would actually comfort the phantom. They walked toward Akashi and Kuroko's direction, but the redhead put out his forefinger in front of his lips and holds out his hand that indicated to leave them alone. Aomine nodded and the other silently turned back and left.

They stayed like that for almost half an hour. Neither Kuroko nor Akashi uttered any words. Finally Kuroko ran out of tears and let out a hiccough. Akashi was surprised, he laughed and tried to cover his mouth, didn't want Kuroko to know. Kuroko started to lessen his grip around Akashi's hip. He felt embarrassed and starts to fidget.

"Oh my.. I didn't suspect you get an hiccough, Kuroko, really..." The redhead laughed and Kuroko was pouting.

"I hate you /hic/ now, Akashi /hic/-kun." Kuroko said it with his puffy cheeks.

"and I still like you though /chuckle/"

Kuroko eyes widened and he felt his cheeks getting hot. He didn't expect Akashi would say that. He still loves Ogiwara, but his heart pounds because of Akashi's unexpected words. Kuroko was afraid, deep down he knows he was attracted to his captain and he still denied it. He didn't know how to reply his captain words.

"I'm joking, Kuroko. You don't need to be so tense." The redhead smiled and patted Kuroko's head. "Well, what will you do now? Go straight home?" Akashi asked. He felt Kuroko would be fine by himself, now.

"Maybe *hic*, Akashi-kun. How about you? *Hic* Are you going back to practice?" Kuroko felt guilty after holding the redhead back too long. He felt embarrassed to cry in front of his captain earlier.

"Mm... Beside, it's still 4.30 though. You want to join practice? Well, I could lift up your couple training menu I said yesterday if you join." The redhead asked. He wanted to divert Kuroko's thoughts from earlier event with basketball practice. He didn't want Kuroko think about it too much. After all, he glad that Kuroko already calmed and stopped his hiccough.

"Well, I see why not..." The teal head accepted Akashi's offer and he stood up from the park bench. Akashi felt glad that Kuroko already calmed down. The bluenette brought his bag and wore it. They walked away from the park and started to walk the direction toward their school. "Akashi-kun?" Kuroko called his captain who walked in front of him.

"Yes?" The redhead turned around and face Kuroko.

"Thank you for being there with me" Kuroko smiled to Akashi.

The smile he showed looks so sincere and made Akashi's heart pounded hard. Kuroko's eyes looked a bit swollen and still teary**; **his cheeks wore a slight pink color but they just made him looked more adorable. He felt his heart is going to explode after seeing Kuroko's smile.

"You're welcome" The redhead didn't bother to turn his face. His cheeks showed a light tint of pink, as is he was embarrassed.

_I'd never tell a joke Kuroko._

•

•

•

**they* = was used because Kuroko didn't want Akashi to know he dated a boy/man. well, what can we said? the red king played his part really well and already knew that fact.**

**A/N: **

**Omg, I apologized because of my late update /actually it's not yet late though/ did the AkaKuro moments looked weird?  
**

**Well, I've been so busy and haven't type anything for the next chapter /HELP OMG I'M SO DONE AHAHAHA /bitter laugh/, Yes, I know, I've been adding too much elements and sign, because IDK what happened with the editing system here, the single line breaks didn't work well enough like the first chapter, ugh, ah don't flame me with 'the plot was too fast' because I've already WARNED YOU /I don't mean to be rude, but well, that the fact/**

**ah, maybe some of you would find it weird between akashi licked his hand, also when he and midorima discussing about the X match etc, I wanted to brought the personality change slowly, but will triggered in the future chapters. well, I can't promised that I will update next week, but see you in next chapter. **

**Don't forget to RnR, it will motivate me to type faster OTL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omigosh, I am SO SORRY because I've been busy and couldn't update new chapters like usual 'every week' ;w; My to-do list were many indeed. My graduation assignment was torturing me, made me sleep less than 8 hours a week OTL. About the chapter, the chapter itself was really tricky, I had to revised it many times as my friend and BETA bbk said 'you need to look at it again' and I did it. I found many contradiction with earlier chapter. My friend also couldn't BETA it this month or it will put on hold for the time because she was really busy about her project and I couldn't asked for more. Well thank you for the people who had reviewing, following and add this story as your favorite , I am SO VERY HAPPY /even they just 5, I feel so grateful ;w;)/ thank you/ And I about the silent reader, THANK YOU!  
**

**Psst, I'm also into to the other pairing XD**

**See the end of the chapter for extra author notes, as always, there will be some announcement •v•**

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

**•**

**•**

_**The one you love**_

_**Main pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**_

_**Character : ********Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya**, Generation of Miracles & Ogiwara Shigehiro_

_**WARNING : Fast-plot  
**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Disclaimer**_ **_: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**•**

**•**

******Words in **_italic _**is what the character think_s_**

/words/** indicating** chuckle, sigh, hiccough, etc

'—-—-—-—' **indicating single line breaks**

******UNBETA-ED  
**

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

The redhead was always followed his father words. Back from he was little until now he had never refuse what his father orders to take horseback riding course, music, caligraphy, and the others. The place that he could be his own self was his mother. His mother introduced basketball to him, but it didn't last long. One day during the year of his fifth year of elementary grade, his mother, who was the source of his largest supports, died due to an illness and his father grew stricter. It became his foundation over his unhappiness; that was to master everything and continued to building up his skills. The more skills he mastered the more he was given to master. During that time, Seijuurou began to have these mysterious sensations between him at the school and him at home. Something was different. He sensed having another him inside himself.

Thus, another him had been witnessed by Midorima sometimes. The more Akashi was close to Kuroko, another him slowly suppressed. But when the school ends, the faster more his another self emerged. Midorima could only deduce that it's the matter of time, would he be the usual calm Akashi or would he be the violent and jaded one.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"I knew you had to be here, Kuroko" the captain voice made him startled from his reverie and see towards the voice direction. He saw his captain stood close to him, crosshing his arms.

"Good afternoon, Akashi-kun. Are you looking for a book?"

"No... I just want to ensure you were fine, Kuroko. Did you have lunch yet?" Akashi voice sounds worried because he saw Kuroko daydreaming before he called him earlier. From what he saw, Kuroko looked fine, he wasn't crying. When he asked him to join the basketball practice, Kuroko accepted the offer. Thus, Kuroko ended up call in sick tomorrow, it seemed that the broke up incident still made him shock.

"I am not hungry" he answered.

He heard Kuroko answer and sighed. "Hey, I understand that you can't forget about what happened, but don't torture yourself." The statement seems to made Kuroko fell silent.

Kuroko didn't answer immediately, he saw towards the window direction and continued his reverie that been dispersed earlier. He thoughts about Ogiwara and he couldn't deny his captain. Nevertheless, what can be obtained just by thinking about it, Ogiwara will not take back his words. He stated that he only considers Kuroko just as a friend. Coupled with the presence of a woman, of course, the same-sex relationship was not something to be proud to see the environment in which they grew up. Not long, his captain voice made him turned and saw directly to Akashi's direction.

"How about we go to aquarium?" Akashi asked the bluenette. He didn't want to see Kuroko become more down again.

"Aquarium?" The bluenette asked again, but only used one word. He was confused, why his captain invited him to the aquarium? Didn't he know that he was saddened? He did not believe that Akashi asked him out, to the aquarium. He narrowed his eyes, he could not forget about Ogiwara...yet, not that fast. He pondered if he should reject the invitation of the captain.

Seeing the narrowed eyes and Kuroko tensed face, Akashi knew, Kuroko doubted him. The redhead knew what Kuroko's thoughts, he didn't want to force Kuroko and see him drown in his sadness, it broke his heart. It was not like he doesn't want to approach him, but he knew if he were to, Kuroko would only drift further.

"Just the two of us?" Akashi eyes widened after hearing Kuroko's voice in which shattered his thoughts. _Aa, so that was he worried about._

"Relax, it's not the two of us. I will invite Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima, if you were not to object Kuroko." Akashi's voice sounded flat and forced. To be honest, he felt a little sad because Kuroko didn't want them to go out alone, but seeing Kuroko's saddened condition, made him ignored his heartbreak.

Kuroko sighed and answered. "Okay, Akashi-kun. When do we go?" It's not like he purposely hurt his captain heart, but he still in the condition where he must move on and he hoped Akashi could understand that. He saw the redhead forced smile and made him aware more about his captain feelings for him. _I am sorry Akashi-kun, I was not ready to forget Ogiwara-kun. I'm sorry that I hurt you._

"How about Sunday? I heard that there will be dolphins and sea lions performance" the redhead answered. Akashi let out a small chuckled; he realized that Kuroko was feeling uneasy because Akashi was too close. However, the captain pulled out, he didn't want to made Kuroko hate him.

"It's okay, I don't have anything planned on Sunday. Well, we will go to the aquarium on Sunday." Kuroko lips line curved upward slightly but it didn't showed because of his straight face.

"Okay, I will let the others know. We will gather at the station on 10 in the morning and don't be late" The redhead turned and walked away from the library that he left Kuroko whom continued to back to his reverie, which was stopped earlier.

Kuroko understood, very much that Akashi was trying to be nice and comforted him, but he didn't forget that his captain like him in romantic ways. He didn't want to hurt him, but he also didn't want to be rude in front of him. _What a hypocrite I am_.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

(Akashi's mansion)

The weather in the morning fitted with melodious birds chirped made Seijuurou slowly open his eyes. He woke up and didn't forget to say 'good morning mother' to the picture frames beside the bed. He got out from the bed, turned towards the clock hanging. _Aah.. It was already 6.30._ He quickly headed to the closet and changed into his tracksuit, and then he jogged a little.

Two days ago, he invited Kuroko with the others to go spend some time in a aquarium. He remembered Kuroko's expression was telling Akashi that he couldn't forget about his ex-boyfriend. How uptight he was because the gap between them is getting smaler. Akashi couldn't help himself and smile bitterly._ Second chances won't come twice. _That was he thought. He will wait until Kuroko ready and move on from Ogiwara, then he would confess his feelings again.

It was an hour he jogged and he decided to go back from his morning activity. He entered the kitchen and took a glass. Pour it with milk and drank it. He sat for a while regulated his breathing and rested his muscles before he headed to his room. He took a towel, entered the bathroom main partition and brushed his teeth. Then he removed his clothes and entered the small shower closet, which placed, beside a grand bathtub that would fit four people inside. He twisted the shower tap and the water began to pour. The water was initially cold, but turned warm and soaked his body.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Seijuurou came out from the bathroom and quickly dried his body as well as his hair. He opened his closet and chooses the clothes he would wear, of course with casual themed outfit. In the end, he chooses to wear a dark grey; almost black long sleeved t-shirt and cover it with a unbuttoned red plaid shirt. He wore a black semi-tight pant with pair of sneaker. He went out from his room and walked towards the dining room. He saw his father already sat and read the morning newspaper. His father aware of Seijuurou presence, raised his head for a moment, and then returned his attention back to the paper he holds.

"Good morning, father"

His father nodded a little, looked like he didn't want to be bothered from his morning routined habit. Shortly, the maid and butler placed their breakfast. His father put away the newspaper that he read earlier and ate his breakfast.

"Seijuurou. How are your studies doing?"

"They are going smoothly"

"Hmph.. Then it is fine. However, if your club activities interfere with your studies, you need to re-evaluate your priorities. I hope you don't disappoint me"

"Yes, father"

"I had a lunch appointment with my business partner later and I want you to attend as well"

"But, father, I—"

"I don't asked you Seijuurou, but I ordered you to attend my affair"

"Yes, father, I'm sorry"

Seijuurou already restless waiting for Sunday to come only found it accepted his father command. He couldn't budge, just fell silent and continued his breakfast.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Kuroko opened his eyes and rose from his sleep. He realized that the clockwise already pointed 8 in the morning. He got out from his bed and saw himself in front of the mirror; his hair was pointed upward and he quickly fixed it up. Twenty minutes was all he need to fixed up his bed hair and then he went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed up his body.

_There are still one hour left to prepare. I hope today will be fun. _That was he thoughts while he put the clothes to cover his body. He wore white sleeveless hoddie with light blue stripes and warm brown knee-length pants. The weather was hot that day, so he chooses to wear casual and not too thick layered outfit. Kuroko flip out his phone and there are still thirty minutes left before the appointed time. _I had better get going before I am late._

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Some time passed and Kuroko finally arrived in front of the station. There were no one from the GOM waited and he decided to stood there while lean his back near the station building. The first person to arrive was Midorima, followed by Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine. Kuroko wondered where was Akashi? Wasn't he the one invited all of them to spend some time at the aquarium? Why he hasn't come yet? Then suddenly his phone rang. Kuroko hastily hold his phone and seeing the caller ID was the redhead. He picked up the call and walked slowly away from the GOM.

"Hello? Good morning Akashi-kun"

"Good morning, Kuroko"

"Akashi-kun, we are all here in front of the station, where are you?"

"Kuroko, I'm sorry..." the redhead voice sounds unexcited. It looked like he hasn't finished speaking, there was nothing but a sigh and he continued, "Today, there are unexpected arrangements. Go spend your time at aquarium without me, Kuroko."

"Why, Akashi-kun? What unexpected arrangement?"

"Sorry, I couldn't accompany you to the aquarium" his voice was toneless and bitter. Looks like the redhead didn't want to discuss the reason why he couldn't join Kuroko and the others.

"..."

"Kuroko, I'm sorry, I don't mean to—"

"It's fine Akashi-kun, I'm sure your arrangement was more important, I'm sorry. Thank you for inviting the others. You are really a good friend."

"Sorry. Next time, I promised I won't cancel my appointment all of the sudden"

"No, Akashi-kun. It is fine, I understand"

"Is that so... Okay, enjoy your day. I must go, excuse me" Akashi ended their call.

Kuroko closed his phone and put it inside his pants. He turned and walked towards the GOM.

"Sorry, that was Akashi-kun, he said that he won't be able to come, so he asked us to go without him." Kuroko said. His face look a bit saddened and he forced himself to not be affected. Aomine knew Kuroko behavior and talked.

"Hey! I can't wait for watching the dolphin, c'mon tetsu!" Aomine wrapped his arm to Kuroko's neck and walked inside the station.

"Aom..ine..-kun.. can't... bre..athe" Kuroko voiced out a soft squeal as his neck wrapped by aomine large arm. Kise saw Aomine who tried to comfort Kuroko and the others followed them.

"Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Wait up! Don't leave us here, we are also going-ssu!" Kise shouted while walking.

"Oi, Kise, lower your voice, it's rude to shout at the public place!" Midorima corrected after him.

"Hng? Why was Aka-chin won't come, I wonder.." Murasakibara whispered to Midorima.

"I do not know, if looking at Kuroko's face, it's better if we don't touch the subject" Midorima said.

They followed Aomine and Kuroko who had entered into the station, Midorima looked like he was thinking about something, but he didn't bother it further to them. Then he realized that his phone rang, there was a new message.

_**From: Akashi**_

_**Subject: (no subject)**_

_**Midorima, inform me how was yours day later.**_

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Akashi got into the car; he sat on the passenger seat beside his father. Their trip to the place filled with tensed atmosphere. His father only explained in brief about how his bussiness partner will have a lunch with them. Seijuurou nodded and added 'yes' as an answer.

They arrived at the restaurant that looked grand. From outside, the place was already looked expensive, not least the food served there. Of course, normal people couldn't afford to pay the food that equal in the terms of price with one night stay at three star hotels. Even the middle class people still considered eating at more cheaper restaurant or bistro. The building designed with Italian architectural style, but the modern essence didn't fade. The walls were painted in cream color, decorated with ornaments. There were also many hedgerows planted in line to the direction of the entrance gate.

The car rode by Seijuurou and his father stopped in front of the gate and a page that seemed to work at the restaurant approached them. The page opened the car door and welcomed the two to come out. Seijuurou followed his father inside the restaurant. They were greeted by the waiter and asked about the reservation. After comfirmed the reservation, the waiter escorted them into the private room. His father already prepared anything precisely; even the waiter who stood there didn't ask about what is it they wanted to order. Not long after, the person whom referred as his father business partner showed up.

That aftenoon, Seijuurou felt small under his father figure, he felt he was only a complement inside that room. His father business partner asked about his grade, aspiration, and what was his intention in the future that been decided by his father upon his will, moreover, he only mum. Seijuurou didn't forget smiled a smile in order to be polite and courteous in front of his father partner. The lunch didn't take long, after his father had finished disccusing about the bussiness, he ended their lunch with a handshakes. His father professionally treated Seijuurou like precious son in front of his partner. Seijuurou who'd seen this only smiled and let it slide.

Earlier, when he still talked with his father business partner, the person asked if Seijuurou already had a lover or crush. He replied the latter that now he wasn't interested about forming a relationship and he must focused to his studies at school. If only his father knew that he were in love with someone, especially a boy, Seijuurou was sure his father would ordered him to break up and forget about the mistakes he made. His father would order him to focus in his studies and polish his skills. Let him kept it as a secret, let him be the person who keep his own affliction alone.

At that time, Seijuurou wanted to see Kuroko, his only sanctuary that could make him as his own self, the only person who made him have feelings called love. However, Seijuurou jammed his feelings, how could he forced a person who won't ever return his feelings, it was selfish thought of him. He remembered how Kuroko's mood dropped from happy to be scared and afraid because hearing his confession. He remembered how jittery Kuroko was when he spent four hours with him. _How pathetic of me. I even can't make the person I love smile._

Because of Ogiwara statement days before, Seijuurou realized that now is the time, he will approach Kuroko, not with the intent to be his lover, but only being his friend is enough to him, for now. He wanted to support Kuroko, right beside him, watching Kuroko smile and laugh. That's he wanted now, seeing Kuroko's condition whose still saddened and couldn't forget about his childhood friend whom status now was his ex.

"Seijuurou, let's go home. My business has already finished."

"Yes, father"

Their step was put on hold when the attendant stood and opened the waited car door. Seijuurou gazed at his father, he wanted to asked his father permission and go after Kuroko, at aquarium and kept his promise.

"Father"

His father turned his head and raised his brows. They simply just needed to get into the car and goes home, why was his son called him.

"I wanted to ask your permission for not be able to go home with you. There is place that I have to go. Please father, can I go?" Seijuurou face looked worried, he was afraid if his father won't allow him to go.

His father stared at him, his intention asked Seijuurou to attend was only to make him understand how negotiation works between client and him, in whom the client was someone that important and substantial. All this time he had never taught Seijuurou how to beg, but Seijuurou's request made him thought about their earlier arrangement. He thought that Seijuurou had done his part well for today's lunch. There were no more obligations for Seijuurou to accompanying him further.

"It's fine, you can go."

Hearing his father answer, his face that was tensed, turned brightened and he smiled with relief, it wasn't a forced smile, it was the smile that his father thought already gone from his only son.

"Thank you very much, father"

His father eyes widened, still watched how Seijuurou's expression and digest well what was his son said. So far as Seijuurou had been born, he had never been a father who built a good relationship with his child, even when his spouse passed, Seijuurou's smile disappeared, vanished.

"I would rather use the train than trouble you. Excuse me." Seijuurou said, he bowed and excused himself.

His father watched his son behavior for a while, then he continue to get on the waited car.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Akashi ran towards the station. While he was running, he took out his phone and dialled the bluenette, the boy he loves, Kuroko Tetsuya. The call followed up by three beeps and finally picked up by Kuroko.

"Hello? Akashi-kun?" Kuroko voice sounds confused. He heard Aomine and Kise's arguing voices slightly.

"Kuroko, are you still at the aquarium?" Akashi asked and wanted to make sure the bluenette location.

"Yes, I am still at the aquarium with Aomine kun and the others. Something wrong, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"I'm heading there now"

"Eh? Didn't Akashi-kun—" Akashi immediately cuts off his call and walked into the station, checking the fastest route he will take towards the aquarium.

He paid the ticket and wait for the train to come. Ten minutes later, the train he waited up arrived and he rose from the waiting seat, entering the train.

When the machinist told the passenger that they will arrive shortly, Akashi jerked up from his thoughts. The door opened automatically and he gets off. He hurriedly exited the station and go towards the aquarium, where Kuroko and the others were.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Aomine aware that Kuroko who was fidgetted from the moment they arrived at the aquarium only sighed his breathe long. He knew something happened, because he and the others GOM witnessed his teammate cried while hugging Akashi's waist. Nonetheless, Aomine couldn't say anything because Kuroko didn't tell him. Earlier, Aomine saw Kuroko picked up a call from someone. He was surprised that Kuroko said 'Akashi-kun' when he picked up the call.

"Hey, Kise. Did you hear it? Tetsu said Akashi" He whispered to Kise who was excited seeing the ocean animals. The blond turned immediately when Aomine mentioned his captain's name.

"Kurokocchi? You mean Akashicchi will come? Is it weird if the person who has asked us suddenly said can come-ssu?" the blond asked.

"No. I just worried a little about Tetsu. He was dazed from the moment we entered the place. Something is wrong, you don't find it strange?" The tanned man asked. Aomine was curious. He wanted to ask the phantom, but he afraid he will interfere and pried too much.

"I am curious-ssu, but if Kurokocchi does not tell us, we do not have the rights to pry in further, Aominecchi." Kise explained, not looking at Aomine and placed his hands on aquarium glasses, watching the view.

Hearing Kise's answer, Aomine's pupils enlarged. He didn't think that his teammate, which usually shed crocodile tears, could notion like that.

"Uh, fine" Aomine groaned, he didn't want to argue with the blond further.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Kuroko kept checking his phone. He didn't know what made his captain called him suddenly and wanted catched up to the aquarium. Honestly speaking, he was dissappointed a little because his captain couldn't join and Kuroko aware of his captain existence, but the existence didn't take a part bigger than Ogiwara himself. While lost in his thoughts, Kuroko didn't know someone was calling his name.

"Kuroko? What happened-nodayo?" Midorima almost shake the bluenette. Beside him, Murasakibara watched them with bored face while devoured his unlimited amount of snack.

"Aa... Midorima-kun. Sorry, I just lost in thoughts for a while." Kuroko answered Midorima who looked worried about him.

"I-it's not like I wanted to wo-worried about you-nodayo" Like always, Midorima's _tsundere _behavior and his gesture in which tugged his spectacles just made smile, though his smile concealed by his expressionless face.

"Akashi-kun said he will come here" that was the bluenette said and made his vice-captain widened his eyes. Not yet replying Kuroko statement, they heard the familiar voice.

"Kuroko, I'm sorry for being late, and is it over yet, the outings?" the redhead asked with his panting unsubdued.

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko turned and their gaze met. He watched Akashi, seemed like the captain ran from the station. The redhead was panting and still handsome, not losing his radiance.

"Thank you for coming and sorry, I should have known you are bus—" Before Kuroko finished, Akashi place his thumb finger on his lips, indicated him to stop.

"No, Kuroko, I'm done with my earlier affair. Don't mention it again, it's better if we enjoy the aquarium and Midorima, please ignore this morning thing" Akashi's gaze was straightened and there were no annoyed expression except from his voice sounds, quite Akashi.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

They entered the aquarium once more, Kise and Aomine busy teasing each other about the school of fish, which swam around. Murasakibara kept munching his unlimited snack. Midorima was being a busy body arbitrating Kise and Aomine who'd quarreling. While Akashi and Kuroko, enjoyed aquarium view and talked.

The bluenette talked about what happened ealier before Akashi came. About Kise, who had been excited and couldn't stand still about kinds of animals that swam around inside the aquarium. Aomine who'd yawned and mocked Kise because he couldn't stop yapping. Murasakibara, who'd just watched the two idiots while sucking his lollipop and Midorima, who'd played with his lucky item that day, dolphin plushie. Looked at Kuroko's better mood, Akashi knew his plan could be called succeded and he smirk. Then he walk towards Midorima, wanted to have a little chat with him.

"Midorima" Akashi called.

"Akashi. Didn't you say you couldn't come?" Midorima asked.

"No, my business has done. You... How was Kuroko before I came?" The redhead answered and asked his vice-captain.

"Through the lenght of my scrutiny, earlier Kuroko seems unfocused. His mind looked like drifted. I-its not like I care-nodayo!" Midorima sprightly tugged his spectacles that didn't even move.

"No... Midorima, thank you" Akashi smiled slightly. He looked satisfied. Lucky for Akashi that he got a good friend like Midorima, who could help him watched after Kuroko when he wasn't with them? Akashi continued to walk forward with Midorima whilst asking the condition of the others, how's their day or was they burdened after the sudden invitation to the aquarium. Kuroko then ran after them and joined their conversation while enjoying the man made sea tank. Their step stopped when Kuroko ran after certain someone with raven hair. Kuroko greeted the person and his face looked glad. Akashi realized that the raven head was Kuroko's ex, Ogiwara.

Akashi opted not to chase Kuroko. He abide and watched from distance. He saw Kuroko's expression softened and made him clenched his hands with a strong grip, but his mien didn't change. Midorima realized Akashi's mood has already changed from relaxed into promiscuous one.

_Earlier you stood by my side, laughing with me and in instance, you left my side because seeing him, the one who always took your attention. _Akashi reminded himself repeatedly that Kuroko wouldn't turn to him. However, he didn't want to give up; he couldn't stop hoping that maybe someday the bluenette will choose him. He took out his phone and called someone.

Akashi didn't realize that Kuroko had been watching him for a while. Then, the captain startled and realized the phantom had watched him. He returned his gaze and smile. He didn't want Kuroko know that his feeling is in a turmoil. He turned to Midorima, talked about something Kuroko couldn't hear and excused himself because he was feeling unwell, he had seen more than enough.

Kuroko knew, he indirectly hurts his captain. He already saw Akashi turned his back and walked away towards exit. The only thing he thought, _Akashi-kun is going home_. Unconciously, Kuroko chased the redhead figure that had slowly walked away.

"Akashi-kun! Wait" He shouted.

The captain stopped and turned to him. "Yes, what is it Kuroko? I'm sorry. I was feeling unwell now. I don't want to be a burden, so I decided to go home."

Kuroko stopped his track. "This is not like what you thi—"

"Enough, Kuroko. I already understand without you explaining. Though I am the one told you didn't need to return my feelings and we keep being friends. I was naive. But, I realized now... That you never looked at me." Akashi cuts Kuroko sentence. He shook his voice, glazed and he wore his usual smile.

"..." Kuroko fell silent. He wanted to answer his captain but his voice was bated. He touched his neck. Slowly he sobs, but no tears come out, the last time he cried was when he broke up with Ogiwara.

Akashi sighed, "I'm thinking, if I'm Ogiwara and Ogiwara is your captain, that had be perfect. You can love without worries and I can get a relationship that no one can ever take away from me." The redhead said. His gaze unwavered and smiled bitterly about the reality he faced.

When Kuroko wanted to answer, someone voice was calling him.

"Kuroko!" Ogiwara cuts their conversation.

Kuroko turned, Ogiwara called him, but he impossibly left Akashi. Ogiwara walked towards Kuroko.

"O... Ogiwara-kun" He talked. At least he could answer and let his voice out.

Akashi saw the raven-haired male approached Kuroko. He slowly turned his body and continued to take the step. All he wanted to do was gone from there.

Kuroko wanted to chase, but Ogiwara called him. In the end, he just stared at his captain's back, walked away.

"What happened? Somethings wrong?!" Ogiwara shout. He was worried.

Kuroko was confused, why Ogiwara looked so worried. Finally, he realized that tears falling from his cheeks. He cried. He didn't even know why he cried. Was he happy about Ogiwara or he cried because his captain left him. Ogiwara could only hugged to comfort his best friend.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Midorima, where's Tetsu? Huh? Where's Akashi?" Aomine asked, but he checked his surroundings. He saw Kuroko hugged by Ogiwara.

"Akashi has already gone home, he excused himself earlier because he felt unwell-nodayo". Midorima said.

Midorima knew, Akashi went home because he didn't want to be at the same place with Kuroko, didn't want to see Kuroko with the raven-haired person. In the end, he didn't stop his captain, he rather saw Akashi went home than watched the person he loves in other people arms.

"Kise! Oi, Kise!" Aomine shouts.

"What is it Aominecchi? I'm busy watching the whale-ssu" Kise answered without turning his head.

"Look, it seems like Tetsu was already got back together with Ogiwara."

"Aomine." Midorima cuts.

"What, Midorima?" Aomine groaned.

"You don't need to discuss about Kuroko-nodayo. How many points you scored on the latest game we played?" Midorima asked.

"78 points", he answered.

Midorima widened his eyes. Thus, their day and friendship in the future started to crack.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

After the incident at the aquarium, the captain went through the days like always, as if nothing had happened. He stills the usual Akashi, focused on basketball, the one organizing the club.

They went their days like always, through he lunch break, and lastly basketball club practice. For some reason the practice that day, seem passed quickly. That was Kuroko thought. He asked himself was something happened in the club? His curiosity didn't fade and he watched Momoi looked at a book that seems contained informations about other schools basketball team his captain asked for. Kuroko settled his confusion and asked Momoi.

"Momoi-san" he called.

"Yes, Tetsu-kun? Wait for a seconds, I only need to finish this report, a little more left." She answered. She faster her movement in writting, several seconds later, the so-called report has finished, he thought. "Thank you for waiting /smile/ what do you want to ask, Tetsu-kun?"

"No, I just curious why today practice session end faster than it should. Do you know something happened Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked.

"Hm. If I'm not wrong, captain asked me to finish this report as fast as I can. Nevertheless, he didn't tell me about the practice session was being end sooner. In addition, looks like Akashi-kun was not busy, that's what I thought, it seemed little weird." Momoi answered with his super analitic ability.

"Aa.. I see. Okay then, I will get changed back to my uniform and go home. Thank you Momoi-san" Kuroko excused himself and walked towards locker room.

"You're welcome, Tetsu-kun" Momoi smiled and giggled softly.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

When Kuroko finished changing his uniform, he said goodbye to his teammates and went out from the room. He didn't find the redhead inside the locker room earlier. He thought that surely his captain is busy dechiphing the information he got from Momoi and create new strategy for defeat the other team.

When he came out, he found his captain stood and leaned his back to the tree near there. Akashi was reading and analizing a book. The book Kuroko had see before, in Momoi possesion. Kuroko thought why was Akashi hadn't gotten home yet? Did he want to stay beside longer? His foot didn't stop until he reached his captain direction. Akashi was aware with Kuroko presence, he raised his head and stare at the bluenette approached him.

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing here? Do you wait for someone?" The phantom asked.

Akashi gazed at him for a moment, and then he closed the book he hold and put it inside his bag. "Yes. I was waiting for you Kuroko." The redhead answered.

The bluenette was confused, why Akashi waited for him? Why didn't he say anything before? His captain mind was actually hard to guessed. "Why did you wait for me? Is something matter?" Kuroko asked.

"No. I just wanted to talk for a while with you." He answered short.

"Aa. Okay Akashi-kun. What is it?" The boy asked again. That time he didn't put a suspicion to his captain.

"I'm already decided to give up about my feelings to you. So, Kuroko.. Would you mind if I ask you to go on a date next Sunday?" He asked. His face looked calm and composed. It looked like he needed courage to asked Kuroko on a date.

"A date? Sorry, Akashi-kun, I—"

"I know and I hoping to make this date as the first and the last, Kuroko. After the date over, I will finally give up about you." Akashi cuts. He really didn't know how he must do anymore; he was desperate about how to make Kuroko looked at him. That's the only way he thought about, after it passes, he could totally give up about Kuroko.

"..." Kuroko didn't answer. He digested Akashi's words earlier. There was nothing wrong to grant the redhead request; moreover, he didn't know why eveything about Akashi made his heart skipped a beat. "Okay, Akashi-kun." He replied with a smile.

Akashi was relieved. Luckily, Kuroko said yes, if not he didn't know what to do anymore. "Thank you, I will pick you up at your house this Sunday at 11 afternoon" He said. He didn't want any sudden arrangement like before happen anymore, especially about his father corporation. He even reviewed his schedule on Sunday so that he can go on a date with the phantom.

"Okay Akashi-kun. I will wait for you" Kuroko answered.

•

•

•

**A/n:**

**So how was it? Sorry if you really doesn't understand. Well if you could take a hints at this chapter somewhere I would call it a success haha.  
**

**Anyway if you read the manga and noticed, there are some parts of this chapter helped the manga's words, thank Akashi-scans omg for translating it.**

**I've been thinking at chapter 1 there was no hints about Akashi's profession. Well the normal thing we could see that Akashi is always a businessman. I'm thinking to make him as professional shogi player in the future and Kuroko as kindergarten teacher ahahaha. ALSO I've been thinking about writing LIME (light lemon), NOT now but at the future chapter. Don't want to be rude, I've been doing a research about fanfic and I found 'T' rating could use 'lime' haha. But I will take the reader's consideration too you know? If you want you can take a poll I've post at my profile, thank you :) **

**Don't hesitate to point out the grammar mistake, I AM ONLY HUMAN ;w;)/**

**Read and review please? It makes me write faster. /ah. I mean type/  
**

**See you in next chapter and don't forget to vote the poll at my profile XD  
**


End file.
